Наследник рода Блэк
by MaryD888
Summary: Как сложится судьба магического мира, если Сириус Блэк сбежит из Азкабана на 3 года раньше и обнаружит на улице Гарри Поттера, уставшего переносить издевательства родственников? Настанут темные времена, ведь Спасителю Света так и не суждено переступить порога Хогвартса.
1. Обнаруженное родство & планы на

**The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8**

**Название: The Black Heir**

**Автор: ****FirePhoenix****8**

**Ссылка на оригинал: s/3762636/1/The-Black-Heir**

**Перевод: ****Anabell****&****Faint**** (1-12), ****Linaa**** (13 – 21, 24), Катрина (22), ПРОСТОЧУДО (22, 27-28, 31, 33), ****wild****_****mirror**** (22-23, 25-26, 29-30, 32, 34-35, 37-40), ****Mary****888 (с 36), ****azzazzello****.**

**Бета****: Microchiroptera (13-21), bel_o (13-21), Vika 952 (25-34), ****Рёко**** (27-33), chikatilo (34), azzazzello (****с**** 34), Mary888 (1-12)**

**Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Волдеморт**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Тип: слеш**

**Жанр: Приключения****/****Драма**

**Размер: макси**

**Статус: в процессе**

**Диклеймер: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Предупреждение:**

**АУ по отношению ко всем книгам, слэш, упоминание мпрег, Темный!Гарри, Дурмстранг**

**Предисловие от ****Mary****888**

Дорогие читатели.

Представляемый мной перевод выкладывается не впервые, присутствует на многих ресурсах, и я считаю своим долгом вас об этом предупредить. А также попросить оградить меня и других читателей от комментариев типа: «Я уже это где-то читал(а)».

Мне просто показалось несправедливым, что на моем любимом сайте отсутствует этот весьма интересный фанфик, и я решила восполнить пробел. Казалось бы, какие проблемы – получи разрешение, да выкладывай.

Но дело в том, что этим переводом уже занималось человек семь (и это еще не предел), и в результате он получился довольно разношерстным и не согласованным, а мне совесть не позволяет выкладывать его в подобном виде. Хочется «причесать текст под одну гребенку» и оформить его в едином стиле. Дело это муторное, кропотливое, а так как я, кроме всего прочего, продолжаю заниматься собственно переводом, то и не быстрое.

Естественно, у меня возник вопрос: а нужно ли это читателям? Я не имею в виду, что тут же все брошу, если вы дружно скажете мне: «Не страдай фигней». Я, в любом случае, думаю, что увлекательный сюжет этого фанфика достоин соответствующей оправы. Но при поддержке читателей, процесс бы ускорился.

Ну и я предупредила, что издаю этот перевод под своей редакцией, а именно, выкладываю исправленный вариант существующего перевода, постаравшись избавить его от грамматических и стилистических ошибок вроде «тавтологии» и «использовании английского порядка слов в предложении». Естественно меня, как человека творческого, иногда заносит, и я забываю о своей задаче и начинаю переводить как с чистого листа. Но не отчаивайтесь, если кому-то не нравится моя переработка, то первый вариант текста все еще можно найти на других ресурсах.

С уважением, Mary888.

**Глава 1. Обнаруженное родство & планы на новую жизнь**

_**Перевод Anabell**_

Гарри Поттер лежал на маленьком матрасе в чулане под лестницей дома №4 по Тисовой улице. Он дрожал, рыдая от боли в исполосованной дядиным ремнем спине. Ему было всего десять лет, но мальчик уже не раз задавался вопросом – сколько еще он сможет выдержать?

Впрочем, поркой его было не удивить. Дядя частенько снимал стресс подобным образом. Но сегодняшние события всерьез перепугали паренька и вселили опасения, что повторения долго ждать не придется. Никогда раньше дядя Вернон не дотрагивался до него «так».

Когда тетя Петунья отправилась с Дадли за покупками, дядя потребовал принести ему бутылку пива, а потом избил Гарри за нерасторопность. После чего начал его поглаживать, приговаривая, что тот должен быть хорошим мальчиком и доставить дяде удовольствие. К счастью, длилось это недолго. Послышались приближающиеся голоса тети и кузена, и Вернон грубо запихнул его в чулан, пообещав, что у них еще будет время закончить начатое.

Гарри не был глупым ребенком, совсем наоборот. В школе он часто прятался от кузена с его бандой в библиотеке, зная, что Дадли туда на аркане не затащишь. Все свободное время он проводил за чтением, прячась в книгах от жестокой реальности. Особое внимание Гарри уделял научно-популярной литературе, которая объясняла массу удивительных вещей. Его всегда интересовало, почему и как устроен этот мир. Почему, например, солнце всходит каждый день, каким образом электричество дает свет и заставляет работать кучу разных приборов, как функционирует его тело… Каждый день приносил новые загадки, и ответы на них он находил в книгах.

Он давным-давно понял, что к родственникам с вопросами лучше не соваться. Поэтому мальчик подружился с библиотекаршей, и она частенько позволяла ему взять с собой несколько книг, которые он прятал потом у себя под матрасом. Несмотря на пытливый ум и начитанность, на уроках он старался не выделяться из общей массы, так как лучшие, чем у Дадли, оценки лишь добавляли ему наказаний. А ночи паренек проводил за книгами, погружаясь в мир удивительных открытий, полных знаний и волшебства.

«Волшебство» – запрещенное в доме Дурслей слово. Гарри не понимал, почему, услышав это слово, дядя багровел от гнева, а тетины губы сжимались в тонкую полоску, и взгляд холодел. Но он твердо усвоил: никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя упоминать о своих странных способностях.

Еще в малом возрасте мальчик обнаружил, что в опасных ситуациях или под влиянием сильных эмоций он умудряется совершать необъяснимое. Он мог исчезнуть из одного места и появиться в другом, убегая от Дадли и его дружков; или создать шар света, парящий рядом с ним всю ночь напролет, пока он читает; или переместить себя на матрас по воздуху, когда слабость от голода или потери крови не позволяла сделать это обычным способом. Сперва мальчик пытался найти объяснение творящимся вокруг него странностям в учебниках, но в этот раз они не смогли ему помочь.

Лишь в сказках, посвященных волшебным мирам и фантастическим существам, упоминалось нечто подобное. Но он давно забросил их чтение: слишком болезненной была жажда самому оказаться в таком мире, превратившись в одного из придуманных писателем персонажей. Поэтому Гарри ограничил себя чтением полезных книг.

Также он старался почаще упражняться в своих способностях и со временем научился худо-бедно их контролировать. Теперь он мог пользоваться ими сознательно, по желанию. Навыки его были невелики, но Гарри верил, что, практикуясь, он достигнет большего.

Но что служило источником этой необычной силы? Не магия – это мальчик знал наверняка. Постоянные вопли дяди, что магии не существует, отпечатались у ребенка на уровне рефлексов, не позволяя даже задуматься о такой возможности.

Побоям Гарри не придавал большого значения. Они уже давно не были для него в новинку. Конечно, он не нарывался на наказания специально, всегда старался угодить тете и дяде, прилежно выполняя все их требования. Готовил завтрак, обед и ужин, заботился о саде, мыл полы, драил ванную... И никогда не возражал. Такая жизнь не особо его напрягала – ведь другой он не помнил. Но последний поступок дяди не укладывался в привычную картину. И глубоко внутри он был уверен в «неправильности» происходящего.

Гарри понимал, что сейчас он стоит на распутье, и сделанный им сегодня выбор повлияет на всю его жизнь. Вариантов было немного: остаться или уйти.

Паренек встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Если он останется, рано или поздно дядя снова начнет его трогать, только в следующий раз его никто не прервет. Мальчик догадывался, что подобные прикосновения к племяннику ненормальны. По крайней мере, кузена дядя никогда так не трогал. К тому же недвусмысленный приказ помалкивать, подкрепленный угрозами жестокой расправы, явно указывал на то, что добром это не кончится. К счастью, ничего особенного не случилось – мужчина лишь странно поглаживал его волосы и попу, но вряд ли он собирался на этом останавливаться.

Гарри сел прямее, содрогнувшись от боли, прострелившей израненную спину.

Нет, это переходит все границы. Его всю жизнь использовали в качестве слуги и мальчика для битья, морили голодом, одевали в поношенную уродливую одежду, но эту новую угрозу он не потерпит. Решение принято. Нужно уходить!

Скрытые за сломанными очками зеленые глаза полыхнули уверенностью. Резво вскочив на ноги, паренек снова вздрогнул, но вскоре его движения приобрели привычную осторожность. Достав из-за матраса потрепанный рюкзак, он положил в него кое-что из одежды и несколько самых любимых книг.

Упаковав вещи, мальчик потихоньку приоткрыл дверь чулана и выскользнул в прихожую. Замерев, он прислушался к доносившимся из гостиной звукам. Каждый вечер семейство Дурслей собиралось перед телевизором, поэтому Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что и сейчас они там. Из комнаты раздались незнакомые голоса – похоже, показывали какой-то фильм.

Шороха шагов слышно не было, значит, вряд ли они заметили его действия. Перехватив рюкзак покрепче, Гарри, осторожно ступая на носочки, прокрался к входной двери.

Здесь он снова притормозил, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда телевизор издаст достаточно резкие звуки, чтобы замаскировать щелчок открывающейся двери. Загрохотала пулеметная очередь, и паренек, не упустив момента, рывком распахнул дверь и бросился наружу.

Солнце уже садилось, и освещенный косыми лучами мальчик понесся по улице во всю прыть своих коротеньких ножек. Вскоре он полностью обессилел, но упрямо продолжал бежать. Безразмерные штаны ежесекундно норовили соскользнуть с костлявых бедер и спутать ему ноги. Перекинув рюкзак через плечо, Гарри прикусил губу, сдерживая болезненный стон и придерживая пояс штанов руками, припустил по безлюдной дороге.

Наконец, он добрался до конца Тисовой улицы, дальше располагался парк, а за ним шоссе. Остановившись, Гарри присел на обочину, чтобы перевести дыхание. До утра его исчезновения не заметят: свою работу по дому он уже выполнил, а других причин лезть в его коморку у Дурслей нет. Так что самое время озадачиться дальнейшими планами.

Только сейчас, подальше убравшись от родственников, мальчик задумался: а правильно ли он поступил? Но вернуться он, в любом случае, не посмеет. Если после побега он попадет в дядины лапы, тот изобьет его до полусмерти, и ежу понятно. Нет, назад путь закрыт.

Но как десятилетнему ребенку выжить на улицах? Где ему искать еду и убежище?

Отчаянье и одиночество окутали его сырым туманом, и Гарри не смог справиться с подступающими рыданиями. Мальчик сжался в комочек и, пытаясь защититься от пронизывающего ночного ветра, обхватил себя тонкими ручками и, в очередной раз, пожелал оказаться рядом с существом, с кем угодно, но чтобы оно хоть чуть-чуть заботилось о нем.

Почувствовав прижавшийся к руке влажный нос, Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он повернулся и, поправив сломанные очки, уставился на громадного черного пса, уткнувшегося мордой ему в ладонь. У соседей, насколько он помнил, подобных чудищ не водилось, кроме того он был слишком тощим и грязным, чтоб сойти за домашнего.

— И кто же ты, интересно? Я тебя раньше не видел.

В ответ собака завиляла хвостом и облизала его ладошку. Не сдержав смешка, Гарри вытер слезы рукавом, с любопытством разглядывая нового компаньона.

— Наверное, ты такой же, как я, одиночка, и о тебе некому позаботиться. Никто тебя не любит, да? А может, еще и били, как меня?

На этих словах пес прекратил его облизывать и, отстранившись, уставился на него со странным для животного выражением.

Гарри вздохнул. Разговор с собакой, конечно, не вписывался в его представления о нормальности, но он был так одинок… И возможность поделиться с кем-то своими бедами столь редко выпадала в его жизни, что он был рад любому собеседнику, даже ничего не понимающему, безмолвному псу.

— Наверное, ты мог бы пойти со мной, только, увы, мне и самому некуда податься, — уныло заговорил паренек. — Я только что сбежал из дому. Хочешь знать почему? Потому что сил больше не было терпеть дядины тумаки, оскорбления и унижения. И рабству у них я предпочел жизнь на улице. — Он встряхнул головой и, отвернувшись, едва слышно пробормотал: — Хотя ради чего мне вообще жить?

Замолчав, Гарри погрузился в беспросветное отчаянье. Он прижал острые коленки к груди и, вновь переведя взгляд на собаку, обнаружил себя под прицелом внимательных серых глаз.

Пес вдруг залаял, подходя ближе, и Гарри отшатнулся от надвигающегося на него огромного зверя. В растерянности он не мог отвести взгляда от горящих собачьих глаз, полных ярких, необъяснимых эмоций.

Когда же образ собаки потек, меняясь на глазах, шокированный мальчик и вовсе застыл с отвисшей челюстью. Все случилось в мгновение ока. Вот пред ним сидит большой черный пес, и в следующий миг на него уже смотрит одетый в лохмотья мужчина.

С визгом вскочив, Гарри попытался удрать от незнакомца.

Но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как в его плечи впились чужие пальцы, а едва он собрался закричать, к губам прижалась ладонь, и он оказался в крепком объятии.

Гарри боролся изо всех сил, размахивая руками и ногами, но захватчик был неумолим, а все вопли заглушались грязной, широкой ладонью, зажимающей ему рот.

Послышался настойчивый шепот: «Доверься мне», и мальчику показалось, что его вдруг затащило в узкую трубу. Едва странное ощущение оставило его, паренек поспешил осмотреться.

Гарри стоял рядом с тем же мужчиной, но местность была совершенно иной. Он огляделся по сторонам, но ничего, кроме ряда незнакомых домов и безлюдной улицы, не обнаружил. Мысли смешались, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. Схвативший его чужак напугал его до полусмерти, а вопрос, как он здесь оказался, окончательно выбил из колеи.

Гарри отступил на пару шагов и решил, что пора сматываться. Но его руку схватили раньше, чем он успел что-то предпринять.

— Гарри… Гарри! Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, я не причиню тебе вреда, — затараторил оборванец.

Паренек невольно попятился, но был остановлен крепкой рукой, все еще сжимающей его локоть.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? И что… Как… Вы были собакой!

Мальчик затряс головой. Неужели ему это привиделось? Что происходит? Кто этот человек и откуда он знает его имя? Измученный вопросами паренек уже приготовился драться за свою свободу, но следующие слова незнакомца парализовали его.

— Гарри, меня зовут Сириус Блэк. Я… Я твой крестный отец, — мягко произнес черноволосый мужчина.

— Вы лжете! — взорвался охваченный гневом мальчик. — У меня нет крестного отца, у меня никого нет! Если бы у меня был крестный, он бы взял меня к себе, а не оставил бы с Дурслями! Он бы заботился обо мне!

Мужчина болезненно скривился, словно вместо слов в него летели камни и, впившись в Гарри серыми глазами, взмолился:

— Я бы очень хотел растить тебя… но я не мог. Я был заперт. И сбежал, чтобы увидеться с тобой. Мне нужно было знать все ли с тобой в порядке. Я просто не мог больше этого выносить…

Гарри не знал, что и думать. Заперт? Неужели этот человек какой-то сумасшедший преступник, сбежавший из тюрьмы? Внешность у него была вполне подходящая: заляпанные серые лохмотья, отросшая черная шевелюра, полная грязи и мусора, скелетообразная фигура, словно его не кормили несколько лет.

Сириус Блэк с мольбой смотрел на крестника, но видел лишь недоверие и страх в его глазах. Неделя прошла, как он сбежал из Азкабана, и все это время он неустанно разыскивал Гарри Поттера. Вот только о сестре Лили он и не вспомнил, пока не подслушал у «Дырявого Котла» разговор волшебников, недоумевающих, где же прячут Мальчика-Который-Выжил, если доподлинно известно, что ни в одной из волшебных семей его нет. Вот тогда его и осенило, что Дамблдор сбагрил Гарри Дурслям. От таких выводов мужчину затопило желание разорвать старика в клочья.

Любой, кто был знаком с Лили, знал, что сестра ненавидела ее и презирала магию. Доверить воспитание племянника Петунье – верный способ обречь мальчика на невыносимую жизнь. К счастью, он помнил адрес этой магглы, он был там однажды с Лили: девушка собиралась восстановить отношения с сестрой и пригласить ее на свадьбу. Джеймс был занят на аврорской службе, а Сириус взял выходной, чтобы составить ей компанию. В итоге, все закончилось воплями Петуньи, что ей не нужна сестра-уродка, и рыданиями Лили в его объятиях. А потом их вышвырнул из дома жирный маггл, тот самый за которого Петунья вышла замуж. Как же у него тогда чесались руки проклясть их обоих до полусмерти.

Шок, испытанный им при виде сидящего на обочине Гарри, превзошел все его ожидания. Мало того, что ребенок оказался не по возрасту мелким и хрупким, он еще и был весь разукрашен синяками. Сириус и представить себе не мог, что сын Джеймса Поттера будет доведен до такого состояния. Услышав из уст Гарри о побоях и рабстве, он едва не потерял контроль над собой от ярости. Но когда тот сказал, что у него никого нет и жить ему незачем, сердце Блэка не выдержало.

Именно в тот момент он решил забрать паренька с собой. Сначала он планировал просто проверить благополучие мальчика, не раскрывая своего инкогнито. А что еще мог предложить десятилетнему ребенку сбежавший из Азкабана заключенный? Ему бы со своими проблемами разобраться, куда уж брать на себя такую ответственность. Но поняв, через что пришлось пройти Гарри, согласному уже жить на улицах лишь бы подальше от родственников, у него не осталось другого выхода, кроме как взять сына Джеймса с собой. Даже с человеком, находящимся в розыске, мальчику будет лучше, чем с жестокими свиньями, по ошибке называющимися его семьей.

Укрепившись в своем решении, Сириус вновь обратился к крестнику:

— Гарри, может быть нам лучше поговорить в более подходящем месте? Нам нельзя оставаться на улице. Пожалуйста, давай зайдем в мой дом, и я все тебе объясню. Прошу тебя, доверься мне.

Взглянув в глаза мужчине – Сириус, вроде, так его зовут? – Гарри чуть не потерялся в буре чужих эмоций, самой яркой из которых оказалась надежда. Закусив губу, он украдкой огляделся. Вокруг никого не было. Если позвать на помощь, может, кто-нибудь откликнется? Но вдруг этот сумасшедший, чтобы утихомирить его, сделает ему больно? Мужчина по-прежнему крепко держал его за руку, и сколько раз Гарри не пытался убежать, тот не позволял ему и шага ступить. Мальчик окончательно запутался. Кроме того, на дворе ночь, а ему некуда идти.

— Ла-адно, — заикаясь, начал Гарри, но, выпрямив спину, уже увереннее закончил: — Но, если я вам не поверю, я уйду. Один.

Выбор был невелик. Нужно, послушанием усыпить бдительность этого психа, и при первой удобной возможности удрать. Благодаря большой практике с тетей и дядей у него должно получиться, ему часто приходилось притворяться покорным, чтобы избежать наказания. Этот человек – преступник, быть может, беглый убийца... Хоть чужак и выглядел полудохлым, но уж точно был сильнее, старше и выше десятилетнего мальчишки. Следовательно, бороться с ним бессмысленно, оставалось только набраться терпения и ждать своего шанса.

Сириус улыбнулся: вот такого Гарри он и надеялся увидеть. Он восхищался внутренней силой мальчика, его независимостью, и даже его недоверчивостью.

— Договорились. Теперь встань рядом и внимательно следи вот за этими домами. Мой дом появится прямо между ними, очень забавно смотреть, как это происходит.

Гарри взглянул на него с опаской. О чем он говорит? Гарри уже было решил, что мужчина не просто псих, а самый натуральный безумец, и он зря согласился его выслушать, когда указанные дома вдруг начали раздвигаться, уступая место вырастающему между ними зданию.

Гарри с отвисшей челюстью вылупился на столь невероятное действо.

Наблюдающий за реакцией крестника Сириус усмехнулся. Зрелище действительно производило впечатление, особенно в первый раз. Хоть он и ненавидел этот дом, но признавал, что из него получится первоклассное убежище, учитывая, сколько защитных и скрывающих чар понавешали на него родители. Они у него и впрямь были парочкой параноиков.

Взяв Гарри за руку, Сириус подошел к двери и повернул ржавую, некогда позолоченную ручку. Отворив дверь, мужчина прошел внутрь, волоча на буксире паренька.

Дом встретил их кромешной тьмой. Достав украденную у пьяного волшебника палочку, Сириус бросил 'Lux', разжигая сразу все светильники. Открывшаяся им мрачная обстановка не блистала чистотой. Чтобы сделать это место пригодным для жизни, придется потрудиться. Не успели они с Гарри миновать прихожую, как были атакованы громогласными воплями.

— ТЫ! КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ?! ПОЗОРИЩЕ МОЕЙ ПЛОТИ! ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ БЛАГОРОДНЕЙШЕГО РОДА…, — визжал огромный, занимающий полстены портрет.

— Мерлин! — простонал Сириус. — Я совсем о ней забыл.

Мужчина подмигнул Гарри, все еще находящемуся в прострации, и, обернувшись к портрету, презрительно крикнул:

— ЗАТКНИ ПАСТЬ, ТЫ, СТАРАЯ КАРГА!

И торопливо задернул расположенные по бокам полотна портьеры, заглушая дикие вопли.

— Надо будет подумать, как от нее избавиться, иначе, она сведет нас с ума, — еле слышно пробормотал мужчина, качая головой.

Он провел притихшего крестника на кухню и мощным 'Scourgify' очистил стол и пару стульев.

Мальчик машинально присел на один из них, мысленно перебирая все, что он недавно увидел. Дом, появившийся из ниоткуда, говорящий портрет, Сириус с помощью странных слов и указки творящий чудеса… Прям как Гарри, когда он сильно чего-то желал…

Ситуация все больше усложнялась, но паренек уже и думать забыл о планируемом побеге. Ведь этот человек тоже обладал его способностями, а он таких людей еще не встречал. Дядя всегда утверждал, что он – ненормальный уродец, каких свет еще не видывал. Но стоило сюда войти, как сам воздух показался ему родным и знакомым, а кожу охватило странное, но не вызывающее неприятия, покалывание.

Присев напротив Гарри, Сириус оглядел задумавшегося мальчишку. Он определенно был умен. Выглядел он как Джеймс, точнее, как очень истощенный Джеймс, но сходство, тем не менее, было очевидно. Но вел он себя как Лили. Она всегда сначала думала, а потом действовала; глупых, по-гриффиндорски безрассудных поступков ждать от нее было бесполезно. Грустно улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, мужчина вернулся в настоящее, к их сыну.

— Гарри, я твой крестный отец, но у меня не было возможности взять тебя под свою опеку после убийства твоих родителей, потому что…

— Как это убийства? — вмешался Гарри, недоуменно морща лоб. — Мои родители умерли в автомобильной катастрофе. Папа пьяным сел за руль и врезался в чужую машину, убив и маму, и семью из той другой машины.

— ЧТО?! Да кто рассказал тебе эту ложь? — подскочил Сириус, начиная в гневе метаться по комнате. — Джеймс никогда не был пьяницей! И он не позволил бы себе стать причиной смерти маггловской семьи! Джеймс и Лили были убиты Лордом Волдемортом, и они были одной из могущественнейших волшебных семей! Кто посмел…

Сердце Гарри словно замерло в груди, пока он ошеломлено взирал на мечущегося пред ним мужчину.

— Волшебных? Что вы имеете в виду?

Сириус долго и странно смотрел на него, а потом опустился на колени и взял его за руки.

— Гарри, ты волшебник. И твои родители тоже были волшебниками.

В очередной раз увидев непонимание на лице мальчика, Блэк, наконец, разобрался, что к чему.

— Борода Мерлина, да они тебе ничего не рассказали! Отвратительные магглы! Ты способен творить волшебство, подобно тому, как это делал я с помощью волшебной палочки.

Вытащив украденную палочку, Сириус вручил ее Гарри, и тот послушно вперил в нее удивленный взор.

— Волшебники творят магию с помощью волшебной палочки, мы используем заклинания, чтобы наша магическая сила, проходя через палочку, производила конкретные действия. Ты уже видел, как я это делал.

Мальчик кивнул, все еще не придя в себя от изумления.

— Я могу колдовать? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Да, — улыбнулся Сириус и снова сжал ладошки крестника в своих руках.

Гарри ошарашено заморгал, но немного погодя неуверенно ответил:

— Ладно. Кажется… Наверное, в этом что-то есть…

Надо все хорошенько обдумать. Чужак – Сириус, поправил сам себя мальчик, – сказал, что может творить волшебство. Значит, дядя был не прав. Магия существует. Может быть, и дом появился перед ними с помощью магии, и говорящий портрет был магическим? Все это слишком напоминало хрустальную мечту, чтобы быть правдой. Но, с другой стороны, не он ли всегда считал себя особенным? А свои способности – даром, а не постыдным уродством, как утверждали его родственники? Он всегда отличался от других, просто теперь ему объяснили причину. Он – волшебник. Как бы неправдоподобно это не звучало, но он с легкостью поверил в магию. Потому что с ее помощью он мог объяснить все странности своей жизни.

Вспомнив, что Сириус назвался его крестным отцом, мальчик и вовсе воспрянул духом. Мог ли мужчина соврать? Выглядел тот вполне искренним, и Гарри решил ему довериться. Затем он припомнил кое-что еще и, нахмурившись, спросил:

— Что еще за магглы?

Сириус вздохнул. Гарри был полным профаном во всем, что касалось волшебного мира. Ему столько нужно объяснить, просто мысли разбегались. Мужчина чуть не заскрипел зубами от злости. Это Дамблдор во всем виноват! Какой гоблин вселился в старика, что он такое учудил?! Нет-нет, пора сбавить обороты, и приготовиться к долгому разговору с мальчиком.

— Магглы или простецы – это те, в чьей крови нет магии. В основном они даже не в курсе нашего существования, но это к лучшему, иначе в страхе они открыли бы на нас охоту.

Взглядом выяснив, что крестнику все понятно, Блэк продолжил:

— Давным-давно мы жили все вместе, но потом они испугались нашего могущества, и наступили времена, так называемой, охоты на ведьм. Магглы начали нас убивать. Было решено разделить наши миры. С помощью самых сильных заклятий мы зачаровали наши города от простецов. Теперь они не в силах обнаружить ни нас, ни наши дома. Во всех странах имеются волшебные сообщества, и у нас есть школы, в которых обучаются юные волшебники – такие, как ты. Наше Министерство заботится, чтобы магглы не узнали о нашем существовании, хотя, я полагаю, для их премьер-министра волшебство не тайна, но он не может об этом говорить.

Сириус остановился, проверяя, нет ли у мальчика вопросов и готов ли он слушать дальше. Гарри понял, что мужчина ждет от него какой-то реакции, но от удивления не мог не только говорить, но и связно мыслить.

Неужели это правда? Существует целый секретный мир? Мир похожих на него людей, способных творить волшебство? Сердце взволнованно забилось от захватывающей дух перспективы. Он – не урод! Если все это правда, то он больше не одинок! Есть люди, которые его поймут и может быть… может быть даже будут заботиться о нем.

— Тебе столько всего нужно узнать. Но главное, ты сын Джеймса Поттера, он был сильным волшебником и аврором.

Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на него, и Сириус, понимающе улыбнувшись, добавил:

— Аврор – это волшебник, который ловит волшебников, совершивших преступления.

— Что-то вроде полицейского? — уточнил мальчик, желая узнать больше о своем отце и о волшебном мире в целом.

— Да, — усмехнулся мужчина, — только авроры занимают более важную позицию в нашем мире. Ими становятся очень могущественные маги. Это одна из наиболее престижных профессий, хотя, конечно, цена весьма высока. — Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и добавил: — И обучение не из легких.

— Ты тоже был аврором, — прошептал Гарри, бросая проницательный взгляд.

— Да, был, — удивленно ответил Сириус.

— А моя мама? — еще тише спросил мальчик.

— Твоя мама, Лили Эванс, была целительницей. — Сириус погрустнел. — Что-то вроде маггловского доктора… Она была магглорожденной: ее родители были магглами, но она родилась ведьмой.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Гарри, тщательно запоминая все услышанное.

— Я постараюсь объяснять попроще. И не стесняйся переспрашивать, — улыбнулся Сириус. Гарри кивнул, и мужчина продолжил: — Как я уже сказал, твоя мать была магглорожденной, и когда ей исполнилось одиннадцать, она получила письмо из Хогвартса. Хогвартс – это волшебная школа Великобритании. Магглорожденные не слишком популярны, но они допускаются в наш мир. Незадолго до твоего рождения, в волшебном мире стало неспокойно. Многие чистокровные – это волшебники, чья кровь не имеет маггловской примеси, – считали, что магглорожденных не следует впускать в наше общество, опасаясь, что они раскроют тайну нашего существования простецам. Темный волшебник по имени Лорд Волдеморт, стремился истребить всех магглорожденных по этой самой причине. У него была группа последователей, называвшихся Пожирателями Смерти. Они были темными магами и беспрекословно подчинялись каждому его приказу. Но были и другие чистокровные и полукровки – те, в ком смешалась волшебная и маггловская кровь, – которые противостояли ему. Твой отец был чистокровным представителем древнего рода Поттер. Он, твоя мать и я были частью организации под названием Орден Феникса.

Быстро впитывая новую информацию, Гарри улавливал лишь общий смысл повествования, но кропотливо архивировал ее в памяти, чтобы обдумать все попозже. Сириус замолчал, дожидаясь, когда мальчик будет готов к продолжению. Наконец, тот, благодарно улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Орден был основан Альбусом Дамблдором, директором Хогвартса, чтобы противостоять Волдеморту и его Пожирателям Смерти. Времена стояли страшные, их было намного больше, чем нас, потому что многие волшебники и ведьмы боялись выступить против Волдеморта. Джеймс и Лили стали одной из главных его целей, так как они были не только могущественными магами, но также и союзом чистокровного и магглорожденной, что шло против его убеждений. Вскоре после твоего рождения, Дамблдор убедил Джеймса спрятаться вместе с тобой и Лили. Я точно не знаю, почему Дамблдор был так уверен, что они придут за вами, но он оказался прав. Джеймс, Лили и ты жили в доме в Годриковой Лощине. И они назначили Хранителя Тайны. Хранитель Тайны – это единственный человек, которому заклинание, используемое для сокрытия убежища, позволяет сообщать другим о его местонахождении. Поначалу, Джеймс просил меня стать Хранителем Тайны, но я подумал… — Помрачнев, Сириус сжал кулаки. — Я подумал, что лучше поручить эту роль Питеру Петтигрю. Он тоже был нашим другом, но его выбор не был столь очевиден. Ведь лучшим другом Джеймса был я, но, кроме того, как у аврора, у меня было больше шансов оказаться в плену. Я... Я до самой смерти буду жалеть об этом. Мы знали, что среди нас есть шпион, но я подозревал Ремуса. Ремус – это еще один наш друг, но, кроме того, он оборотень.

Гарри казалось, что его мозг скоро взорвется от перенапряжения, стараясь разложить по полочкам весь этот ворох информации. В попытке ускорить процесс, он растер лоб. Паренек уже понял, к чему вел Сириус: этот Петтигрю что-то сделал, что-то плохое. Но ему нужны были факты, он хотел знать правду о своих родителях и их гибели. И еще кое-что привлекло его внимание. Кажется, Сириус упомянул оборотня? О них снято немало фильмов, пользующихся среди людей популярностью.

«Не люди», — напомнил себе Гарри. — «Их называют магглами». К собственному удивлению, ему все больше нравилось это разделение. Впрочем, он всегда знал, что отличается от других… что он – особенный.

Неправильно поняв причины удивленного выражения, Сириус улыбнулся:

— О да, они существуют. Они считаются темными существами, превращаются каждое полнолуние в диких зверей, нападающих на всех подряд. Но Ремус всегда был добрым и мягким человеком, а я совершенно по-идиотски решил, что он может быть шпионом, потому что Дамблдор отправил его к многочисленным стаям оборотней вести переговоры о союзничестве. Я подумал, что, возможно, его убедили примкнуть к ним и противостоять нам. — Он вздохнул и продолжил: — Мы держали в секрете смену Хранителя Тайны, поэтому никто и не подумал, что твоих родителей предал Питер, а не я.

Сириус не сдержал злобного рычания, и словно через силу заговорил:

— А он оказался Пожирателем Смерти и выдал Волдеморту убежище, где скрывалась твоя семья. Мерзкая крыса небось гордости была полна, сообщая своему хозяину столь важную информацию.

— Постой! — торопливо вставил Гарри, прерывая уже открывшего рот крестного. — Что еще за Пожиратель… ты сказал Пожиратель Смерти? Кто они такие, и кто такой Волдеморт?

Лицо Сириуса потемнело, а голос наполнился ненавистью:

— Волдеморт или Сам-Знаешь-Кто, как его трусливо называет большая часть волшебного мира, был необычайно могущественным темным магом. Темный маг – это… ну, об этом я расскажу тебе позже. Так вот Волдеморт стал Темным Лордом, этот титул означает, что он имел группу последователей, таких же, как он, темных волшебников, по крайней мере, по большей части. Они называли себя Пожирателями Смерти и носили на левой руке его клеймо – Темную Метку, благодаря которой их можно было опознать. Это что-то вроде… как это магглы называют? Ах, да! Что-то вроде татуировки, волшебной татуировки.

— Понятно, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Но почему люди так сильно его боятся?

— Боялись, — уточнил Сириус, поморщившись. — К счастью он умер. Но, думаю, многие все еще трясутся от страха, заслышав его имя. Волдеморт был жесток и безжалостен. Он и его милая банда подручных убили тысячи магов. Шла война, ужасная, пугающая война.

— Волдеморт умер? – спросил Гарри с интересом. — Как это случилось?

Черты Сириуса перекосило от горя.

— В Хэллоуин – тебе тогда было чуть больше года – Волдеморт появился в Годриковой Лощине и убил твоих родителей. Никто не знает точно, в чем причина, но ты выжил. Он пытался убить тебя смертельным проклятием, но оно отскочило и сразило его самого. А у тебя остался шрам на лбу в виде молнии.

Мужчина посмотрел на Гарри. Глаза мальчика наполнились слезами, и он пальцем обвел свой шрам, но не проронил ни слова.

Темный волшебник убил его родителей? И пытался убить его самого, а он выжил? Гарри замотал головой. Он уже ничего не понимал. Почему его родители погибли, а он выжил?

— Тебя провозгласили Мальчиком-Который-Выжил и Спасителем волшебного мира, потому что ты уничтожил одного из темнейших Лордов всех времен и народов, – тихо продолжил Сириус. — Но я забегаю вперед. Той Хэллоуинской ночью я вернулся с аврорской службы и отправился в Годрикову Лощину, чтобы проведать Джеймса. Когда я появился, дом был полуразрушен, а твоего отца я нашел ме…мертвым прямо у входа. — Из горла Сириуса вырвался всхлип, но он заставил себя не останавливаться: — Я…я начал искать Лили и тебя. Вы были в твоей комнате, она, мертвая, лежала перед твоей кроваткой. Думаю, она пыталась защитить тебя от Волдеморта, и тот убил ее, прежде чем направить заклинание на тебя. Я не знаю, почему этот монстр хотел твоей смерти. Я всегда считал, что он охотился за Лили и Джеймсом, потому что они были широко известны, как его противники. От самого Волдеморта ничего не осталось, комната была полностью уничтожена, стены почернели и обвалились. А ты лежал там и смотрел на свою маму.

У Сириуса перехватило дыхание, и он затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях. Гарри оцепенело следил, как крупные слезы медленно чертят белые полосы по грязным, впалым щекам.

Реальность воспринималась мальчиком, словно через толстый слой ваты. Рассказ мужчины вверг его в шоковое состояние: принять услышанное казалось невозможным. Но его порадовала честность крестного, Гарри не любил секретов. С ним обращались по-взрослому, и паренек был благодарен за это. Он даже не заметил, что его щеки тоже мокры от слез.

Сириус рухнул на колени и, не таясь, расплакался. Он выглядел таким опустошенным, полностью раздавленным грузом вины. Мальчиком вдруг овладела странная привязанность к этому почти незнакомому человеку. Он опустился рядом с ним на колени и обхватил руками его талию. Содрогаясь всем телом, Сириус вцепился в него, словно утопающий. Но Гарри необходимо было узнать остальное.

— Что случилось дальше? — шепотом спросил он, щекой прижимаясь к мужской груди.

Гнев на Питера, предавшего своих друзей – его родителей – сдавил горло мальчика, но он постарался взять эмоции под контроль, и выслушать конец истории.

— Я обезумел от горя и ненависти, — продолжил рассказ Сириус. — Я успел вынести тебя из дома, но тут появился Хагрид. Он тоже числился в Ордене, и его послал Дамблдор. Дамблдор наложил на дом специальное заклинание, сигнализирующее о разрушениях, так что он был уже в курсе последних событий. Я отдал тебя Хагриду.

Он посмотрел на Гарри потускневшими от горя и вины глазами и взвыл:

— Мерлин, я не должен был! Следовало забрать тебя жить со мной! Я был таким идиотом! Это я во всем виноват! Я оставил тебя с Хагридом, потому что хотел найти и убить предателя! Я целую ночь провел, разыскивая Питера, и на следующий день обнаружил его в маггловской части Лондона. Паршивый трус намеревался спрятаться. Я загнал его в угол, но глазом не успел моргнуть, как этот вероломный ублюдок взорвал целый квартал и, отрезав себе палец, превратился в крысу и сбежал.

Гарри усилием воли собрался с мыслями.

— Как это – превратился в крысу?

— Вспомни, как я превратился из собаки в человека. Мы втроем: Джеймс, Питер и я, стали анимагами, научились превращаться в животных. Но никто об этом не знал. Видишь ли, это незаконно – быть незарегистрированным анимагом, а мы никогда не проходили регистрацию. Так что все решили, что это я уничтожил Питера, оставив от него только палец, а вместе с ним прихлопнул дюжину магглов. Авроры появились почти сразу, меня схватили и отправили без суда в Азкабан, — торопливо вытолкнул из себя Сириус, как будто скорость произношения могла облегчить его судьбу. — Почти обезумев от ярости, я не смог никого убедить в своей невиновности, к тому же я действительно считал себя виноватым, а свое заключение заслуженным. Азкабан – это тюрьма для волшебников. С тех пор я там и находился, но, в конце концов, не смог вынести тамошней жизни. Я выжил и не лишился рассудка лишь благодаря анимагической форме. Тюрьма охраняется темными созданиями, их называют дементорами. Они высасывают из тебя все счастье до последней крупицы, и многие сходят с ума уже через несколько месяцев. Но счастье покинуло меня уже давно: мой лучший друг и женщина, которую я любил, были мертвы, и виноват в этом был я. Кроме того, я часто пользовался собачьей формой, чтобы дементоры не слишком усердно питались моими чувствами. Несколько недель назад я, наконец, задумался о побеге. Я все время вспоминал о тебе, размышлял о том, как ты живешь. Я был уверен, что ты считаешь меня предателем. Думал, ты растешь в волшебном мире, и, как и все остальные, веришь в мое вероломство. Наконец я решился и, превратившись в пса, проскользнул между прутьев решетки и отправился на поиски тебя. Первым делом я хотел убить Питера, но услышав, что ты живешь с Дурслями, понял, что нужно сперва проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке.

Помолчав немного, Сириус прорычал:

— У меня даже мысли не возникало, что Дамблдор способен оставить тебя с ними. Я бы пришел за тобой раньше, если бы мне, хоть раз взбрело это в голову. Все знали, что Петунья ненавидела твою мать и магию.

Сейчас Гарри воспринимал все уже спокойнее, и это позволяло ему быстрее анализировать услышанное. Наконец, до него дошел смысл последней фразы: директор Дамблдор отдал его на воспитание Дурслям, зная об их ненависти к волшебникам.

Но почему? Если он приобрел такую ценность для волшебного мира, став причиной падения Волдеморта, почему его оставили расти в неведении в семье магглов? Почему директор не проверял, как ему там живется? Что-то эта история весьма дурно пахла. Нужно будет обдумать все это как следует, потом, в одиночестве. Сейчас голова и без того переполнена вопросами. Почему на него не подействовало смертельное проклятье? Каким образом младенец мог сразить такого сильного волшебника, как Волдеморт? Он так мало знал об этом мире – мире, с которым Сириус его только что познакомил. Он преисполнился решимости расширить кругозор, как только представится возможность. Но сейчас он уже устал, слишком много информации за один вечер. Так много мыслей, вопросов, столькому еще нужно научиться…

Взглянув на Гарри, Сириус заметил, что тот вновь погрузился в собственные мысли. Мужчина был удивлен самообладанием мальчика, особенно учитывая нелегкую тему их разговора. Паренек плакал, обнимал его, но в целом, вел себя как взрослый. Что же за жизнь была у этого малыша, что он обзавелся таким хладнокровием? Любой нормальный ребенок сейчас бы рыдал, оплакивая своих родителей, и не выдержал бы и половины этой мрачной, жестокой истории. Вместо этого, Гарри стремился узнать все и сразу, да еще и утешал его, взрослого, вместо того, чтобы искать утешения у него.

«На его долю выпало столько страданий, но они лишь закалили его. Удивительный мальчик», — Сириус испытал прилив гордости за крестника. Тут он снова вспомнил, в каких обстоятельствах его нашел. Паренек сбежал от Дурслей и весь был покрыт синяками. Стоило его покрепче обнять, как Гарри дернулся, хотя тут же притворился, что все в порядке. Мальчик уже упоминал побои и тумаки, но мужчина хотел выяснить подробности.

— Гарри, расскажи мне, пожалуйста, почему ты убежал от Дурслей?

Паренек тут же напрягся в его руках.

Выскользнув из объятий, Гарри поднял взгляд на Сириуса. Этот мужчина так искренне открылся ему, нисколько не скрывая своих мук. И был его крестным отцом и, кажется, готов взять его к себе. Он обязан рассказать ему правду.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Собакой ты ведь слышал все, что я говорю? Тетя Петунья никогда не любила меня и заставляла делать всю работу по дому. Со мной обращались как с прислугой, жил я в чулане под лестницей и кормили меня в лучшем случае через раз. Дадли использовал меня вместо груши для битья, но хуже всего был дядя Вернон. Он звал меня не иначе, как урод, врал о моих родителях, оскорблял их. Постоянно избивал меня, пользуясь любым предлогом. Но даже к этому я привык. Но недавно… — Гарри заколебался, но, собравшись с мужеством, решил быть честным до конца: — Сегодня кое-что произошло…это случилось впервые, но я испугался, что теперь это тоже станет частью моей жизни. После порки, он начал ко мне при…прикасаться, — заикаясь, выдавил мальчик. Замолчав, он глубоко вздохнул и, немного успокоившись, продолжил. Смотреть на Сириуса он не осмеливался и уставился немигающим взором в стену: — Начал поглаживать меня… сзади и говорить странные вещи. Это по-настоящему напугало меня.

Сириус поспешно притянул крестника назад в свои объятия, вспомнив о ранах на его спине, только когда Гарри негромко пискнул. Его обуял невероятный гнев, с горькой примесью бессилия и ненависти.

— Ох, Гарри. Гарри, я… Что… Что было дальше?

Мужчина едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься на поиски этого маггла в жажде запытать его до смерти, медленно и очень болезненно. Но Гарри сейчас важнее: нужно выяснить, чем это все закончилось. Видит Мерлин, он кастрирует мерзавца, если тот подверг его крестника сексуальному насилию.

Ярость Сириуса пролилась бальзамом на израненное сердце Гарри. Еще никто и никогда не переживал за него так. А этот человек, появившийся из ниоткуда, взял его к себе. И теперь у него есть настоящая семья. Раньше он часто мечтал, что придет какой-нибудь дальний родственник и заберет его от Дурслей, но потом бросил это бесполезное занятие.

— Мои тетя и кузен вернулись домой и дядя Вернон запихнул меня обратно в чулан. Но он пообещал, что еще закончит начатое. Его прикосновения напугали меня… и я понимал, что это ненормально… неправильно… он никогда не делал ничего подобного с кузеном. А также я знал, что не смогу остановить его в следующий раз. Вот так я и оказался на улице. — И пожав плечами, Гарри с горечью закончил: — Не сказать, чтобы я много потерял, сбежав от них, кроме того, я уверен, они будут в полном восторге от моего исчезновения.

Сириус вознес хвалу Мерлину, что не случилось ничего более серьезного. У него руки задрожали от облегчения. Но Гарри все равно пришлось несладко. Видят боги, он все исправит. Пусть Лили и Джеймс спят спокойно, он позаботится об их сыне. Сириус приподнял подбородок мальчика, заглядывая ему в глаза. Эти глаза… глаза Лили. Сердце мужчины сжалось от воспоминаний.

— Гарри, теперь у тебя есть я. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Теперь я позабочусь о тебе. Ни один ребенок не должен подвергаться тому, что пришлось перенести тебе. Я не в силах многого тебе предложить. Я в бегах, и не могу открыто появляться на людях, но я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной. Я расскажу тебе о твоих родителях, о волшебном мире, и никому, никогда не позволю тебя забрать у меня.

Гарри почувствовал подступающие к глазам слезы. Неужели это не сон? Неужели рядом с ним теперь тоже есть близкий человек?

— Спасибо. — Он прочистил горло, и взволнованно добавил: — Я очень хочу жить с тобой, и узнать об этом мире, как можно больше!

— Отлично, — широко улыбнулся Сириус, — тогда давай-ка отыщем комнаты поприличнее, и я осмотрю твои повреждения. В доме нет никаких зелий, но завтра я отправлю сову с заказом. — Блэк заметил мелькнувшее в глазах мальчика любопытство, тот оказался весьма любознательным. Сириус уже предвкушал бесконечные вопросы крестника. Он усмехнулся: — Насчет сов и зелий я объясню завтра. А сейчас пора отдыхать.

Они поднялись на второй этаж. Мужчина отвел Гарри в комнату Регулуса и, достав палочку, волшебством почистил постельное белье, да и само помещение привел в относительный порядок. Потом заставил Гарри снять рубашку и пришел в ужас, увидев до крови исполосованную ремнем спину. Однако Сириус сумел удержать крутящиеся на языке проклятья при себе. Он просто взял полотенце, смочил его в ванной, и начал очищать раны.

Больше в доме ничего не было. Завтра нужно будет отправить сову в Гринготтс за деньгами, потом прикупить еды и прочие необходимые для жизни мелочи, опять-таки через совиную почту. Хвала Мерлину, гоблины без всяких проблем сотрудничали с осужденными, для них имел значение только бизнес, и, к тому же, он теперь был главой рода Блэк. Плюс, благодаря мощным защитным чарам кровной магии, дом на площади Гриммо полностью безопасен, можно не опасаться, что сову отследят.

Он поправил Гарри одеяло и, поцеловав в лоб, пожелал спокойной ночи. Завтра будет долгий день.

Впервые в жизни Гарри проснулся с ощущением сладко выспавшегося человека. А припомнив вчерашние события, мальчик и вовсе расплылся в улыбке. Казалось, будто он жил с Дурслями в какой-то другой реальности целую вечность назад. Все вокруг изменилось. Даже он сам, узнав о себе правду, словно получил второй шанс. И у него появилась цель. Изучив все магические науки, он станет таким же могущественным волшебником, как его родители. Он будет сам принимать решения и никому больше не позволит распоряжаться собой, подобно Дамблдору. Никто и никогда больше не сможет управлять его жизнью.

Он полночи провел, размышляя о рассказе Сириуса, и пришел к выводу, что нужно побольше разузнать о Волдеморте и его последователях, а также о противостоянии чистокровных и магглорожденных в целом. Крестный упомянул, что Волдеморт и его приспешники были темными волшебниками. Но что в точности это значит? Магия подразделяется на виды? Как бы то ни было, знание есть знание, оно не может быть плохим само по себе. Знания помогут ему выжить в волшебном мире. А изучив все возможные типы магии, он лучше сможет защищать себя. Он больше не собирается терпеть унижения и не позволит никому себе вредить.

Мальчик также обдумал ситуацию с Дамблдором. Сперва ее противоречивость несколько сбила его с толку, но, в конце концов, злость победила сомнения. Этот человек оставил его у магглов. По словам Сириуса, ненависть маминой сестры к магии была широко известна. Так почему Дамблдор выбрал именно ее семью? Почему никто не проверял, как ему живется? Тем более, если Сириус прав и Мальчик-Который-Выжил действительно настолько знаменит.

Конечно, Гарри был зол, ведь закономерный вывод напрашивался сам собой: директор намеренно устроил ему подобную жизнь – хотел вырастить его в неведении о волшебном мире. Но если он настолько важная фигура, его следовало бы воспитывать в родном мире, как можно раньше посвящая в секреты магии. А вместо этого он жил с ненавидящими волшебство магглами, довольствуясь ролью ненормального уродца. Он знал, что Сириус тоже взбешен поступком Дамблдора. Не говоря уже о том, что глава Ордена Феникса позволил одного из членов своей организации бросить в тюрьму без суда и следствия… Странная вырисовывается картинка…

Проснувшись и осознав, что находится в доме своих родителей, Блэк застонал. Давным-давно он поклялся никогда сюда не возвращаться, но, увы, тяжелые времена требуют жертв.

Он улыбнулся, вспомнив о крестнике. С его появлением жизнь Сириуса озарилась новым смыслом. В свое время гибель Джеймса и Лили погрузила его в беспросветное отчаянье, лишив сил бороться с судьбой. И он добровольно растворился в полубессознательном существовании заключенного Азкабана. Только сейчас мужчина понял, сколько эгоизма было в этом поступке. Гарри так нуждался в нем, а он бросил его, оставил на милость цепких когтей Дамблдора.

Сириус нахмурился. Он и не подозревал, что старик достиг такого мастерства в интригах. Он всегда искренне доверял пожилому магу. По крайней мере, пока не выяснил, что судить его не собираются, потому что никто в этом не заинтересован. Прозябая во мраке тюремной камеры, он иногда задавался вопросом, почему директор не потребовал провести над ним суд. Но проблемы со стариком оказались куда серьезнее, раз тот своею властью поместил его крестника в такие ужасные условия.

Может Сириус и учился в Гриффиндоре, но со слизеринской тактикой был знаком не понаслышке. В конце концов, его растили как Блэка, а лучшей подготовки к столкновению с жестокой реальностью не существует.

И в действиях Дамблдора он со всей определенностью увидел попытку превратить Гарри в безропотное существо, полное благодарности любому, кто вырвет его из окружающего ада. А потом из наивного ребенка можно с легкостью вылепить все, что угодно. Сириус не сомневался: большая часть волшебного мира ужаснется, узнав, что Гарри рос среди обычных магглов, не имея ни малейшего понятия о своих магических корнях. Их Спаситель низведен до уровня простеца! Да общественность просто взорвется в негодовании.

Очевидно, Дамблдор стремился единолично завладеть признательностью мальчика, чтобы удобнее было влиять на него, скармливать ему правильную информацию, подталкивать к нужным действиям. Директор, наверняка, опасался, что Гарри вырастет самоуверенным и независимым ребенком, похожим на Джеймса. И лучший способ не допустить такого поворота событий – это детство с магглами, которые на дух не переносят волшебство.

Сириус поклялся обучить Гарри всем волшебным премудростям, чтобы тот смог сам постоять за себя. Когда мальчик вырастет, на его плечах окажется тяжкое бремя. Дамблдор попытается взять его под контроль и превратить в символ Света, а темные волшебники будут стараться перетянуть его на свою сторону. Все без исключения были уверены в могуществе юного волшебника.

И глубоко внутри, мужчина подозревал, что Волдеморт еще вернется. За время аврорской службы Сириус не раз слышал от арестованных волшебников, что Темный Лорд позаботился о своем бессмертии. И не смотря на всеобщее отрицание, даже его полузабытых знаний о Темных Искусствах хватало, чтобы понять: такому выдающемуся магу, как Волдеморт, вполне по силам провернуть подобный фокус. Существовало множество темнейших заклятий и жутких ритуалов, предназначенных усложнить врагам чье-либо уничтожение. И превратившийся в пепел труп явственно указывал на то, что дело здесь не чисто. Ведь обычно смертельное проклятье оставляет тело нетронутым. Так что весьма вероятно в будущем Гарри ждет встреча с Волдемортом, да и об уцелевших Пожирателях Смерти тоже забывать не следует.

Теперь, зная о директорских махинациях, в результате которых Гарри попал в «рабство» к магглам, Сириус готов был отказаться от по-гриффиндорски наивных и полных предвзятости принципов. Ради Гарри он должен принять, наконец, свою темную сторону и обучить крестника всему, чему сможет. Включая доступные мальчику темные заклинания, поскольку светлая магия вряд ли поможет ему в борьбе с Пожирателями Смерти.

Кроме того, после заключения Сириус уже не мог беспрекословно верить в идеалы Дамблдора. Старик всегда был предубежден против семей темных волшебников и Темных Искусств. Мужчина и сам питал отвращение к Темным Искусствам, которые родители в свое время упорно пытались в него вдолбить, но эти знания, несомненно, понадобятся Гарри для защиты. Он и раньше в глубине души соглашался с чистокровными, заявляющими об опасности магглов. Да и магглорожденные действительно представляют немалую угрозу для секретов волшебного мира. Он, конечно, не стал бы выступать за их поголовное истребление, но это не значит, что на проблему можно просто закрыть глаза.

Едва знакомый с маггловским обществом Сириус не мог полноценно судить о них, но поведение дяди Гарри просто выходило за рамки волшебного мира. Волшебники лелеяли своих детей, у них даже мысли не возникло бы избить их или изнасиловать. По сравнению с простецами маги были малочисленны, и благополучие ребенка у них всегда стояло на первом месте. Особенно в чистокровных семьях, которые редко позволяли себе больше двух детей, если хотели видеть их достаточно сильными. Считалось, что чем многочисленней потомство, тем сильнее размывается сила магии в крови рода. Еще большее значение имел наследник.

Его самого, например, родители ни разу даже пальцем не тронули. Они довольно сурово требовали разделять их идеалы, но причинить ребенку вред для них было немыслимо. Хм-м, раньше он об этом никогда не задумывался, но в темных родах дети действительно ценились больше, чем в светлых. Слишком большое значение для них имела родословная и будущий магический потенциал их потомков, поэтому неприкосновенность наследника рода даже не обсуждалась. И в этом вопросе Сириус был полностью с ними солидарен.

Гарри сидел в библиотеке, обнаруженной при осмотре дома.

Встал он довольно рано, задолго до пробуждения Сириуса. И уступив любопытству, мальчик тут же облазил мрачноватое жилище сверху донизу. Увиденное его полностью очаровало. Он наткнулся на множество таинственных и даже слегка пугающих вещей. Например, на стену, увешанную головами волшебных существ, с огромными глазами и большими зелеными заостренными ушами. В ящике шкафчика он обнаружил отрубленную руку, а подставкой для зонтиков служила нога какого-то чудища.

Временами мальчику казалось, что рядом с ним мелькает едва заметная тень, и он замирал в напряжении, но вокруг все также царила тишина, и мальчик продолжал свои исследования. Повсюду висели портреты спящих волшебников и ведьм, внешне чем-то напоминающих Сириуса. Гарри предположил, что это предки его крестного. Портреты способные двигаться и общаться с живыми людьми до сих пор поражали воображение. Чудеса магии просто изумительны!

Очутившись в результате своих изысканий в библиотеке, он, наконец, понял, что значит выражение «чувствовать себя как дома», хотя к себе его смог применить впервые. Она занимала огромное помещение и вмещала неисчислимое количество книг, в большинстве своем «темного» содержания. Полистав их, мальчик получил некоторое представление о темных волшебниках, фигурировавших в рассказе Сириуса. Надо отметить, что все выглядело не так уж плохо.

Книги оказались весьма познавательными, во многом благодаря подвижным иллюстрациям, позволяющим увидеть различные заклинания и ритуалы в действии. Порой попадались и агрессивно настроенные экземпляры – стоило их раскрыть, как они принимались оглушительно визжать. Паренек решил попытать с ними счастья позже, когда поднаберется опыта. Многие из встреченных им заклинаний предназначались для нанесения различных ран и для сражений с другими волшебниками.

Были и такие, что использовались для пыток, что мальчика, мягко сказать, не вдохновило, но, судя по рассказу Сириуса, другие волшебники не чурались подобных знаний, так что ему тоже придется их выучить. Он хотел быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. По части образования он уже успел порядочно отстать от одногодок, выросших в магическом мире, и, намерен был приложить максимум усилий, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Хорошо хоть небогатая на свободное время жизнь с магглами, как он уже вполне уверенно называл своих родственников, приучила его читать быстро и внимательно.

В настоящий момент, Гарри был полностью поглощен «Подлинной Историей Темных Искусств».

Речь в книге шла о Моргане и ее сыне Мордреде, изучавших неизведанные глубины Темных Искусств в поисках средства, способного защитить род волшебников от варварских атак бесчисленных магглов. Рассказывалось также о спорах Морганы с Мерлином. Ведьма настойчиво предупреждала об опасности разоблачения их способностей перед простецами, ведь те имели обыкновение превентивно истреблять любого более мощного, по их мнению, соперника. Все маггловские религиозные течения были полны предрассудков, любое необъяснимое явление тут же объявлялось происками зла. Именно священнослужители спровоцировали охоту на волшебников, провозгласив их прислужниками дьявола. Заметив, что Мерлин не собирается отмежевываться от магглов, Моргана перебралась на остров, расположенный близ английских берегов, забрав вместе с собой сына. Там она основала новое волшебное поселение, жители которого верили в могущество природы, являющейся источником магических сил.

Гарри был очарован этой историей и полностью согласен с решением Морганы. Ее опасения были справедливы: многих волшебников простецы схватили из-за публичного использования магии и, обвинив в пособничестве дьяволу, замучили до смерти. Паренек был уверен, что и в наши дни все сказанное Морганой весьма актуально: судя по поведению Дурслей, отношение к волшебству у магглов не изменилось ни на йоту.

Согласно исследованиям Морганы, магия являлась частью природных сил земли, с которой волшебники были связаны крепче магглов, легко пропуская сквозь себя исходящий из нее поток магической энергии. Экспериментируя, Мордред зашел еще дальше и обнаружил новый тип чистой, мощной магии, получившей название темной. Она с трудом поддавалась контролю, но давала волшебникам власть над природой и ее творениями. Именно так и зародились Темные Искусства, а поселившиеся на острове стали известны, как первые темные волшебники. С помощью магии они усовершенствовали свои тела и ментальные способности, научились контролировать других существ. В качестве оружия ее стали применять лишь после участившихся нападений магглов. Моргане пришлось сконцентрироваться на создании атакующих заклятий, способных помочь им отразить смертоносные атаки. Сообща они изобрели множество темных заклинаний, в надежде повысить свои шансы, против многочисленной маггловской орды.

Погруженного в чтение Гарри внезапно отвлек висящий высоко над камином портрет – проснувшийся и взирающий на него с исследовательским интересом. На холсте был запечатлен царственного вида волшебник с длинными черными волосами и пронзительными темно-серыми глазами, обжигающими властным взглядом. Его роскошная, зелено-черных тонов мантия выглядела баснословно дорогой и, очевидно, когда-то представляла собой великолепный образец волшебной моды. Мужчина безмолвно восседал в троноподобном кресле.

Поразмышляв секунду, не следует ли ему заговорить первому, Гарри вернулся к чтению. Если его присутствие станет нежелательным, безусловно, портрет сам сообщит об этом.

Сириус бродил по дому в поисках Гарри, совершенно не представляя, куда мог запропаститься десятилетний ребенок.

Он уже проверил все жилые помещения, но безрезультатно, если не считать шастающего туда-сюда Кричера. Вредного домашнего эльфа мужчина не удостоил вторым взглядом, по мнению Блэка, тот был слишком отвратителен, чтобы тратить на него время. Благоговение существа перед матерью вызывало тошноту, кроме того, он был совершенно бесполезен. Уборка в доме не проводилась с незапамятных времен, а все приказы Сириуса домовик успешно игнорировал.

Волшебник пребывал в недоумении. Непроверенными остались комнаты, доступные лишь представителям рода Блэк: для чужаков дверей попросту не существовало. В основном в них хранились портреты, книги, родовые реликвии. Заглядывать туда было бессмысленно, Гарри даже дверей бы их не увидел, но после двух часов бесплодных поисков Сириус решил проверить и их.

Открыв, под конец, дверь библиотеки, Сириус потрясено застыл.

Гарри был здесь, с головой погруженный в книгу о Темных Искусствах, а сверху за ним наблюдал портрет Арктуруса Блэка.

Каким образом он сюда попал? И почему Арктурус не приказал ему убраться вон?

Арктурус Блэк, один из наиболее уважаемых предков их семьи, был крайне деспотичен и не отличался большим терпением к детям. Любого, кто был, на его вкус, недостаточно чистокровен, умен или могущественен, он считал за пустое место.

Ребенком Сириус терпеть не мог этот портрет, и, честно говоря, изрядно его боялся. При жизни он был невероятно сильным волшебником и возглавлял род Блэк более двух столетий. Будучи в то время лидером всех чистокровных семейств, Арктурус сформировал политическую коалицию для борьбы против введения запретов на использование Темных Искусств. И вполне преуспел в этом: большинство британских законов, ограничивающих применение темной магии, появилось уже после его смерти.

Встряхнув головой, Сириус подошел к крестнику.

— Гарри, я искал тебя. Как ты сюда попал?

Мальчик с удивлением оторвался от книги: повествование столь полно захватило его помыслы, что он даже не заметил появления Сириуса.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я просто осматривал дом и наткнулся на библиотеку. Надеюсь, ты не злишься на меня из-за любопытства? — неуверенно спросил мальчик. — Этот дом – такой интересный, мне не терпелось познакомиться с ним поближе. А потом я нашел эту библиотеку и увлекся книгами. Я очень люблю читать и мне нужно столько всего узнать о волшебном мире, что я подумал, ты не будешь против, если я сам что-нибудь почитаю.

Заметив, что Сириус по-прежнему напоминает соляной столп, он торопливо добавил:

— Ну, ты знаешь, чтобы не надоедать тебе со своими вопросами. После вчерашнего разговора у меня появилась куча вопросов, а эти книги просто восхитительны! — И не в силах сдержать восторга выпалил: — Они так хорошо все объясняют: историю волшебников, как развивались Темные Искусства, и все эти невероятные заклинания... Я просто не мог оторваться, — закончил мальчик с улыбкой. Но неподвижный взгляд обращенных к нему глаз вновь заставил его беспокоиться.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился Гарри. — Извини, если мне не следовало заходить сюда. В следующий раз я попрошу у тебя разрешения.

Мальчик начал подниматься с дивана, но шагнувший ближе Сириус опустил ему на плечи ладони.

— Прости, Гарри. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Я не против того, что ты читаешь эти книги, хотя, наверное, следует предупредить тебя насчет некоторых секций. Они могут быть крайне опасны. Но, Гарри, ты говоришь, что просто зашел сюда?

— Да. А что? Мне не следовало? — в замешательстве ответил паренек.

— Это невозможно… как же он попал сюда… не может ведь быть… или… — отвернувшись, забормотал Сириус.

Он снова повернулся к мальчику со словами:

— Гарри, только тот, в ком течет кровь Блэков, смог бы найти эту комнату.

Тот замер.

— Что? Но я ведь не Блэк! Я – Поттер! Может в родословной Поттеров есть кровь Блэков? — спросил паренек, пытаясь связать концы с концами.

Со стороны портрета раздалось фырканье.

— Что тебе известно об этом? — не слишком вежливо спросил мужчина, обернувшись к нему.

— Следи за тоном, молодой человек. Ты всегда был дерзким невеждой, — холодно протянул Арктурус Блэк.

— Не трать мое время, Арктурус! Почему ты фыркнул? Каким образом он попал в эту комнату? — резко потребовал Сириус.

— Я не обязан тебе отвечать! Но поскольку мальчик тоже заинтересован, я отвечу. Сама идея о Блэках, смешивающих свою кровь с этими магглолюбцами Поттерами, слишком нелепа, чтобы я мог сдержаться, — усмехнулся Арктурус.

— Избавь меня от своих предрассудков, старик. Просто скажи, как он смог войти сюда? Я знаю, что в родословной Поттеров нет Блэков.

— Может я и старик, но в отличие от тебя хорошо различаю зов крови. Похоже, родовое наследие в тебе крепко спит, раз ты его не слышишь, — едко отозвался Арктурус.

Наблюдающий за их перебранкой Гарри, тем временем, пришел к довольно странным умозаключениям и счел нужным вмешаться.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Блэк, — вежливо начал паренек, стараясь не выказывать робости перед суровым портретом. — Мне кажется, вы подталкиваете нас к мысли, что во мне течет кровь Блэков… Но ведь это нереально! — Он не хотел причинять боль Сириусу, но все же решил озвучить свои выводы: — Это значит, что, либо моя мать принадлежала к одной из ветвей рода Блэк, а это не так, либо моим отцом был не Джеймс Поттер, а кто-то из вашего рода. А это подразумевает Сириуса, но ведь… — На этом Гарри запнулся и обернулся к крестному: — Или, может, у тебя есть братья или кузены?

— Хорошо хоть у мальчика больше здравого смысла, чем у тебя, — ехидно подколол Сириуса предок.

Не обращая на него внимания, мужчина обратился к ребенку:

— Нет, Гарри, у меня был только один брат, и он умер слишком молодым, чтобы иметь детей. А Лили не имеет отношения к роду Блэк. Я принадлежу его основной линии, и узнал бы, будь она нашей дальней родней, благодаря гобелену… Я сейчас вернусь, — прошептал внезапно побледневший Сириус, прежде чем выскочить из комнаты.

Заинтригованный поведением крестного, Гарри вновь обернулся к портрету:

— Полагаю, у него есть способ уточнить информацию о членах рода Блэк?

— А ты сообразителен, — сухо ответил Арктурус, — и довольно силен по моим ощущениям, малыш. Из тебя получится неплохой наследник.

— Вы почувствовали во мне Блэка, — пробормотал про себя Гарри, округлив глаза.

Крепкие объятья Сириуса смешали и без того запутанные мысли мальчика.

— Мерлин, это правда! Я никогда не позволял себе надеяться… Я мог только мечтать… но даже не думал, что это станет явью. Я так сильно завидовал Джеймсу… Просто не верится, — затараторил мужчина, не выпуская его из своих рук.

— Сириус, что ты имеешь в виду? Пожалуйста, объясни мне, — попросил Гарри. Он боялся даже мысленно озвучить свои догадки, не желая обманываться.

Выпустив паренька из объятий, Сириус стиснул его плечи, растерянно пожирая глазами знакомый с детства облик.

— Но ты так сильно похож на Джеймса… — прошептал Сириус. Он заколебался, но, приняв решение, твердо закончил: — Пойдем со мной, Гарри. Я должен тебе кое-что показать.

Едва переступив порог комнаты, паренек уставился на огромный гобелен, целиком покрывающий стену. Бесчисленные ветви вытканного на нем дерева были усыпаны белыми соцветиями. Подойдя поближе, он рассмотрел, что каждый цветок отмечен именем и датами. Семейное древо, понял, наконец, мальчик. На самом верху обнаружилась изящная серебряная надпись: «Благороднейший род Блэк».

Проследив пальцем одно из ответвлений, Сириус остановился на цветке, больше похожем на почерневшее пятно.

— Посмотри, Гарри, здесь когда-то было мое имя. Моя мать выжгла его с гобелена, когда я сбежал из дома задолго до твоего рождения. С тех пор я ни разу не возвращался сюда, и не видел этот гобелен… Я понятия не имел, она мне так ничего и не сказала…

Присмотревшись к указанному району, мальчик увидел рядом с выжженным участком еще один цветок с именем «Регулус А. Блэк». А затем заметил тонкую линию, соединяющую место, предназначенное Сириусу, с небольшим белым цветком, на котором стояло имя «Орион Сириус Блэк» и дата его рождения.

Окаменев от шока, Гарри лихорадочно прокручивал в голове варианты объяснений. Идея Сириуса была очевидна. Но это ведь невозможно, не так ли? Это могло быть простым совпадением. Нет, в чудо, без конкретных доказательств, он не поверит. Не хотелось бы ошибиться, а потом страдать от боли и разочарования.

— Но Сириус, скорее всего, это случайное совпадение. Ты сам сказал, что я выгляжу в точности как Джеймс Поттер, и Лили была за ним замужем, если только ты… и она…

Серые, сверкающие от непролитых слез глаза заглянули мальчику в душу, разделяя с ним свое одиночество и мечты. Мечты, которые они оба желали обратить в явь.

Сириус сжал тонкие ладошки в своих руках и проникновенно заговорил:

— Гарри, я очень сильно любил твою маму. Она всегда была для меня единственной. Мы долгое время тайно встречались. Джеймс, едва увидев ее в Хогвартсе, втрескался по уши, но до седьмого курса она его едва терпела. А я не хотел причинять боль своему лучшему другу. Так что мы с твоей мамой держали наши встречи в секрете. Около трех лет мы были вместе, а потом она порвала со мной. В столь тревожные времена магглорожденной ведьме опасно было находиться рядом с Блэком. Хотя мой уход из семьи и отказ от их убеждений был общеизвестен, наша пара в любом случае привлекла бы крайне негативное внимание чистокровных. Поэтому я согласился с ее решением расстаться. Но понимание причин не избавило меня от душевной боли.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сириус продолжил:

— Она начала встречаться с Джеймсом. Мне тяжело было видеть их вместе, но Джеймс был невероятно счастлив, и я смирился. Не в силах терпеть разлуку я иногда приглашал ее на свидания. — Усмехнувшись, он добавил с болью в сердце: — После Хогвартса мы продолжали встречаться лишь урывками. Пока однажды она не объявила, что все кончено, так как она выходит замуж за Джеймса. Не прошло много времени, как счастливые молодожены объявили, что ждут ребенка. И я ни разу не усомнился в отцовстве Джеймса…

Помрачнев, мужчина печально помолчал.

— Теперь я понимаю, зачем она это сделала. Роди она ребенка от Блэка, и вы оба стали бы главной мишенью Волдеморта и его последователей. А если бы они и позволили тебе вырасти, тебя ждал бы титул наследника рода Блэк, и предложение примкнуть к рядам Пожирателей. Лили, конечно, не знала, сколько еще будет длиться эта война, но она не хотела для тебя такого будущего. Наверное, едва обнаружив, что беременна, она сразу порвала со мной и приняла предложение Джеймса. Я знаю, он давно уже настаивал на свадьбе, но она откладывала ее из-за меня. Однако, забеременев, она в первую очередь стала заботиться о твоей защите.

Сириус пригладил взъерошенную гриву паренька.

— Ты и вправду похож на Джеймса. Настолько похож, что это выглядит неестественно. Лили была очень сильной и умной ведьмой. Думаю, чтобы добиться сходства, она провела над тобой ритуал магии крови. Но теперь, когда я о нем знаю, его действие можно отменить.

Он неуверенно посмотрел на Гарри, взглядом спрашивая согласия. Гарри просто кивнул – волнение сдавило ему грудь, не давая вымолвить ни слова.

— Я так завидовал Джеймсу, когда он добился того, о чем я мечтал, — тихо заметил Сириус. — Мне даже не за что на нее сердиться. Она сделала это ради твоей защиты, и, не только подарила мне тебя, но и признала тебя моим сыном. Видишь ли, чтобы твое рождение отобразилось на этом гобелене, ей пришлось провести обряд имянаречения и назвать тебя Орион Сириус. Ритуальная магия в основном свойственна темным чистокровным родам, Джеймс не стал бы с ней заморачиваться. И Лили единственная знала, как я хотел назвать сына.

Сириус стиснул Гарри в судорожных объятиях, отрывая мальчика от пола.

— Ты мой сын… У меня есть сын, — неистово зашептал он, не скрывая слез счастья.

В ответ Гарри вцепился в своего отца и беззвучно заплакал, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Отец… У него есть отец. Ничто и никогда не сможет превзойти этот момент.

Следующие две недели им было не до скуки. Оживленный и полный энергии Сириус старался каждую свободную минутку проводить с ребенком. Чем ближе он узнавал мальчика, тем крепче становилась его любовь к нему, пробуждая в душе неведомый прежде энтузиазм.

Волшебник уже и мысленно, и вслух привык называть сына Орионом, ему всегда нравилось это имя. Сириус очень гордился своим отпрыском, его проницательным умом, заботливым и терпеливым характером, неиссякаемой страстью к книгам. Мальчик так сильно напоминал Лили, что у мужчины замирало сердце от иллюзорной близости любимой. Сам же Орион был счастлив и доволен, как никогда.

Все детство мечтающий о настоящей семье ребенок не стеснялся демонстрировать свою привязанность, что казалось Сириусу вполне естественным. Все свое время мужчина посвящал сыну, рассказывая ему о волшебном мире, мародерах, Хогвартсе и его матери. Впрочем, о Лили он старался упоминать пореже: все равно сквозь сжатое печалью горло он не мог выдавить ни слова. Кроме того, он начал обучать Ориона традициям и обычаям чистокровных магов, а также истории рода Блэк.

Мужчина и не подозревал, что наступят времена, когда он с радостью возьмется учить своего сына наукам, столь ненавистным ему в юношестве. Но, как отец, он не мог не волноваться о положении своего сына в волшебном мире, и хотел, чтобы тот с гордостью носил титул наследника Благороднейшего рода Блэк. И естественно, Сириус считал себя обязанным достойно его к этому подготовить. В прошлом его мало заботил весь этот генеалогический бред, но теперь он лучше понимал своих родителей и их разочарование в старшем сыне.

Но не подумайте, что он раскаялся в содеянном. Он с наслаждением вспоминал и жизнь у Джеймса, и гриффиндорские будни, и не отказался бы от них за все блага мира. Однако, повзрослев – «Самую малость», — горделиво отметил про себя Сириус – и взяв на себя ответственность за благополучие другого человека, он понял, что желает для него самого лучшего, в том числе и уважения чистокровного общества.

На следующий день после «судьбоносного открытия», как они шутливо его называли, Сириус отыскал темное заклинание, способное нейтрализовать примененный Лили ритуал крови и вернуть Ориону истинную внешность.

Проведя необходимые исследования и удостоверившись, что оно не причинит мальчику вреда, мужчина произнес заклинание и ахнул от восхищения. Орион оказался истинным Блэком, по крайней мере, внешне он обладал всеми характерными признаками: гладкими, слегка волнистыми черными волосами, высокими скулами, аристократическим носом, жемчужно-белой кожей и стройной фигурой. Сириус с радостью отметил, что глаза Ориона оправдали его надежды, сохранив зеленый оттенок, унаследованный им от матери.

В качестве бонуса у паренька полностью восстановилось зрение. Ведь, в отличие от Поттеров, у Блэков никогда не было с ним проблем. Орион так и остался слишком миниатюрным для своего возраста, но Сириус счел это результатом воспитания у Дурслей. Он старался почаще кормить ребенка, чтобы тот набрал недостающий вес.

Среди прочего Сириус закупил множество различных зелий для лечения ран и шрамов мальчика. Также мужчина с интересом наблюдал, как потихоньку меняются повадки Ориона. Поняв, что сын копирует его походку и манеру двигаться, мужчина не сдержал улыбки. Приобретя некоторую уверенность в себе, малыш начал проявлять независимость, в первую очередь, вознамерившись самостоятельно выбирать себе чтиво.

Побеседовав с пареньком о Темных Искусствах, Сириус в итоге уступил мольбам упрямого отпрыска и разрешил ему читать книги из библиотеки Блэков. Но с условием, что, если Ориону вздумается заглянуть в более опасные секции, тот позовет отца. Тогда мужчина сможет проследить, чтобы с ребенком ничего не случилось. С тех пор проблем с этим не было.

Поначалу его тревожил интерес Ориона к темной магии, хотя он понимал, что мальчику необходимо ознакомится с возможностями своих врагов. Но обнаружив, что сын вполне способен отличить полезные заклинания от подлинно злых, мужчина успокоился и сам предложил Ориону свою палочку для тренировок. Министерство в любом случае не сможет засечь колдовство несовершеннолетнего волшебника сквозь защитные чары мэнора. И, кстати, стоит подумать о совместной вылазке, чтобы раздобыть Ориону собственную палочку.

Временами они обсуждали планы на будущее. Поделившись друг с другом мыслями о Дамблдоре, они быстро сошлись во мнениях. Это очередное доказательство необычайной прозорливости мальчика крайне позабавило Сириуса. Они пришли к общему выводу, что Ориону рискованно поступать в Хогвартс.

Сириус поведал сыну о своих подозрениях относительно возвращения Волдеморта. В результате они решили, что Ориону придется отправиться в Дурмстранг – школу, специализирующуюся на преподавании темной магии и дуэльного искусства, – где постараться наладить связи с чистокровными волшебниками из окружения Темного Лорда, и, таким образом, войти к ним в доверие.

Маловероятно, что Волдеморт заподозрит в наследнике рода Блэк сбежавшего Гарри Поттера. Спрятаться под самым носом у чистокровных магов, разве можно придумать лучшую маскировку? Сия нетривиальная идея принадлежала самому Ориону, и Сириус окончательно уверился, что в Хогвартсе его сын оказался бы стопроцентным слизеринцем. Но на удивление, его это нисколько не задело. Наоборот, мысль, что мальчику достанет хитрости встретить будущее во всеоружии, позволила мужчине слегка расслабиться.

Немного подумав, Сириус предложил Ориону покинуть Великобританию и переехать в Москву. Блэки владели недвижимостью в разных странах, но в Москве им точно не грозили неудобные вопросы. Там даже никто не побеспокоится уведомить английское Министерство о местонахождении сбежавшего из Азкабана заключенного.

Московское волшебное сообщество являлось центром магической популяции Восточной Европы, и было гораздо крупнее и разнороднее английского. Оно также отличалось исключительной верностью чистокровным родам, в большинстве своем глубоко укоренившимся в этой стране. А род Блэк, повсеместно известный своей древностью, зарекомендовал себя там давным-давно. На самом деле, почти каждая уважающая себя чистокровная семья имела в Москве поместье, потому что до войны с Лордом Гриндевальдом она была столицей волшебного мира. И защитными чарами московский Блэк-мэнор превосходил даже особняк на площади Гриммо, благодаря повышенному магическому фону волшебного поселения.

Орион с готовностью согласился: о Москве он был начитан и умирал от желания ее увидеть. Ведь там располагалось самое крупное волшебное сообщество, открыто принимающее и темных, и светлых магов. Кроме того, можно было воспользоваться случаем и пополнить личную копилку заклинаний, особое внимание уделив тем, что в Англии не в ходу.

Мальчик постарался объяснить отцу, что хочет самостоятельно выбрать сторону в грядущей войне. На его взгляд, они обе по-своему были правы и, он собирался получше узнать чистокровных магов и темных волшебников, прежде чем выказывать предпочтение.

Орион честно признался Сириусу, что считает убийство мамы и Джеймса, совершенное Волдемортом, военным актом и, следовательно, в какой-то степени оправданным. А вот используемая Лордом тактика террора и настойчивое истребление магглорожденных ему совсем не нравились. Впрочем, манипуляции Дамблдора, его предубеждения против Темных Искусств и наивное отношение к маггловской проблеме, тоже не пришлись мальчику по вкусу. Так что он сам пока не решил, чью сторону принять.

Но он знал, что этот выбор у него не за горами. Пусть личность Ориона Блэка, в отличие от Гарри Поттера, не находится под пристальным вниманием общественности, но рано или поздно его все равно втянут в это противостояние. Либо, как представителя темного рода, либо, когда какой-нибудь умник отыщет Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Сириус сперва был ошарашен и встревожен столь неэмоциональным подходом к жизни. Но когда Орион подробно и убедительно объяснил свою точку зрения, мужчина понял, что мальчик просто старается рационально смотреть на вещи. И, по правде говоря, странно было бы рассчитывать, что Орион будет долго скорбеть из-за смерти Лили. Он ведь ее толком не знал, а, значит, и не мог глубоко прочувствовать ее потерю. Но то, что сын рассматривает сторону Волдеморта, как один из возможных вариантов, заставило отца понервничать. Однако он все равно заверил мальчика, что поддержит его, несмотря на обстоятельства и при любом выборе. Но Сириус, не преминул напомнить, что Волдеморт по неизвестной причине хотел убить малыша, и им жизненно необходимо узнать по какой именно.

Поэтому мужчина решил проявить инициативу и самому вступить в контакт с темными семьями и бывшими Пожирателями Смерти, войти в их круг и выяснить, что именно им известно. Если им нужны слухи о настоящей причине нападения Волдеморта, то логичнее их искать в среде его сторонников. Сириус полагал, что с налаживанием связей у него особых проблем не возникнет: во-первых, титул главы рода Блэк для них не пустой звук, а, во-вторых, все вокруг считали, что он предал Поттеров Лорду Волдеморту. Внутренний Круг Пожирателей Смерти, конечно, знал правду, но им он объяснил бы, что пребывание в Азкабане быстро избавляет от заблуждений.

Ориона не обрадовал риск, на который был готов пойти его едва обретенный и уже горячо любимый отец, но признав, что информация им действительно необходима, смирил сердце и согласился с планом Сириуса.

В ходе разговора Орион выявил еще одну проблему. В кругу чистокровной аристократии он не сможет признать своей матерью не только Лили Эванс, но и любую другую нечистокровную ведьму. Так что на вопросы о матери, ответить ему нечего.

Сириус глубоко задумался: задачка оказалась не из легких. Если у Ориона позаимствуют кровь для зелья, выявляющего родословную, оно укажет на род Блэк, так как подобные зелья распознают только основные, наиболее древние рода волшебного мира, а прочие составляющие именуют «неизвестным родом». Но Сириус понятия не имел о современном развитии зельеваренья, могли появиться новые разработки, позволяющие более точно оценить долю маггловской примеси в крови испытуемого, а может быть существовало какое-нибудь малоизвестное заклинание с той же функцией. Раз и навсегда решить эту проблему не получится. Он мог лишь посоветовать Ориону не забывать об осторожности.

Что же касается имени матери… Сириус припомнил, что одно время встречался с француженкой, которая гостила в Англии со своей семьей. Он познакомился с ней у Поттеров, и их отношения длились не более нескольких недель. Девушка была родом из непримечательного, но чистокровного французского рода. Вскоре после их разрыва он узнал, что она и ее родители – последние представители своей фамилии, погибли во время нападения Пожирателей Смерти на магическую часть Ниццы. Ее звали Вероника Валкруаз.

Орион мог выдать эту ведьму за свою мать, погибшую вскоре после его рождения. А оставленная с малышом няня отнесла его в приют.

— Не так уж далеко от истины, учитывая условия, в которых я жил, — с горечью прокомментировал мальчик.

Эта история не будет противоречить результату, показанному зельем, так как род Валкруаз не входит в число основных и, следовательно, определится, как «неизвестный». А если какое-либо зелье или заклинание засечет в его крови маггловскую примесь, Орион обвинит в этом безвестный французский род. Пока не определен точный процент этой примеси, объяснение выглядит вполне убедительным.

А вот шрам Ориона так и оставался проблемой. Шрам в форме молнии на лбу Мальчика-Который-Выжил прославился на весь мир, а им хотелось избежать малейшего намека на личность Гарри Поттера. Орион будет в куда большей безопасности и от Волдеморта, и от Дамблдора, если они не смогут вычислить, кто он такой, полагая, что Гарри Поттер живет где-то на улицах Лондона.

Они пообщались с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса, который с удовольствием познакомился с новым наследником рода, и узнали от него, что Дамблдор уже в курсе исчезновения Гарри. Директор даже отправил в Лондон нескольких волшебников на его поиски, но безрезультатно.

Обдумав проблему со шрамом, Орион поинтересовался у Сириуса, не найдется ли какого-нибудь темного заклинания или ритуала крови, с помощью которых можно было бы спрятать улику, если уж нельзя убрать ее вовсе. Сириус ни о чем подобном не слышал, поэтому всю следующую неделю Орион рылся в библиотеке в поисках подходящего решения, пока Сириус готовился к их отъезду.

Волшебник отправил письмо Игорю Каркарову, директору Дурмстранга, уведомив, что рассчитывает через год получить приглашение для своего сына. Потом он написал в Гринготтс, попросив перевести все его деньги в московское отделение и сообщив, что как глава рода принимает контроль над собственностью и счетами Блэков. Также он заострил внимание на том, что информацию о передвижениях его финансов требуется сохранить в тайне, иначе он воспользуется услугами другого банка. Гоблины обычно не нуждались в подобных предупреждениях, но он подстраховался.

При мыслях о сыне, Сириус не мог сдержать улыбки. Изрядно шокировав отца, Орион ухитрился поладить и с портретом его матери, и с Кричером. Они оба были очарованы его обновленной внешностью и страстью к Темным Искусствам, изучению которых мальчик посвящал большую часть времени. А факт принятия нового наследника Арктурусом Блэком окончательно закрыл вопрос.

Впервые на памяти Сириуса мамаша вела себя столь мило, если ее, вообще, можно было назвать милой, и во всеуслышание заявляла, что, наконец-то, в роду появился достойный наследник, и что Орион – это единственное удачное достижение ее никчемного сынка. Самого Сириуса она по-прежнему терпела с трудом и делала это, без сомненья, ради Ориона. Мужчина до сих пор с изумлением взирал на своего сына, запросто обсуждающего с ней различные заклинания. Еще более поразительно было видеть ее ласковую улыбку, обращенную к мальчику.

Орион также проводил много времени, тихо беседуя с Арктурусом. Старый, строгий волшебник весьма симпатизировал Ориону, и это заставляло Сириуса задаваться вопросом, знает ли тот, что мальчик – полукровка. Сириус ни разу не слышал, о чем они говорили, но выглядели они невероятно довольными обществом друг друга. Ему уже пришлось успокоить Ориона, что в поместье тоже есть портрет Арктуруса.

Этот мальчик, в самом деле, мог очаровать кого угодно. Сириусу нравилось думать, что эту потрясающую харизму он унаследовал от него, но в глубине души он знал, что Орион не слишком на него похож. Временами это сбивало его с толку.

При желании его сын мог быть обаятельным, но большей частью оставался тих и задумчив. Он мог быть остроумным и забавным, но разговаривал всегда вежливо и спокойно. Мальчик постепенно приобретал уверенность в себе и самоуважение, и к тому же отличался бесподобной красотой, но никогда не хвастался и не вел себя надменно. Он обладал завидным интеллектом и быстро накапливал знания, благодаря любви к чтению, но никогда этим не хвалился и не пускал пыль в глаза. Орион с удовольствием применял Темные Искусства, и, если требовалось, мог быть довольно хладнокровным, но в нем всегда присутствовала некоторая мягкость и невинность. В общем, паренек оказался крайне разносторонней личностью.

Обучение магическим дуэлям в столь юном возрасте Сириус считал излишним. Но, не выдержав бесконечного преследования, сопровождавшегося уговорами, убеждениями и просьбами, он сдался и пообещал сыну нанять инструктора, когда они устроятся в Москве. Орион удовлетворенно улыбнулся и оставил его в покое.

Сириус тихо посмеивался над собой, прекрасно сознавая, что мальчик вертит им, как хочет, разве что поводок еще не нацепил.

Две недели спустя все было готово к отъезду, и Орион с искренним сожалением попрощался с бабушкой, которая сама настаивала на данном обращении, так как в московской усадьбе ее портрет отсутствовал.

«Слава Мерлину, что в отцовском поместье не придется терпеть присутствие этой старой карги» — подумал Сириус, вздохнув с облегчением, и тут же широко усмехнулся, вспомнив, что скоро у него появится возможность заниматься с сыном квиддичем.


	2. Встреча с Москвой & покупка пал

**Глава 2. Встреча с Москвой & покупка палочки.**

_**Перевод Anabell**_

С помощью эльфийской магии Кричер перенес их в поместье Блэков, расположенное в волшебной Москве, а сам вернулся на площадь Гриммо, к обожаемой хозяйке.

Сириус так и не смог выяснить, как его сын ухитрился добиться от Кричера послушания. Но факт оставался фактом: мерзкий эльф теперь подчинялся только Ориону, а на приказ Сириуса распаковать вещи это отвратительное существо ответило ворчанием и злобным взглядом. Мужчина с удовольствием бы осуществил сокровенную мечту эльфа и украсил бы его головой стену дома на площади Гриммо, но мальчику Кричер нравился, и тот уже пару раз пристыдил отца за его пренебрежительное отношение к домовику. Мужчина попытался оправдаться тем, что Кричер относится к нему ничуть не лучше, но, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Ориона, быстро сдался. Порой Сириусу казалось, что роль родителя в их семье принадлежит вовсе не ему.

Очутившись вместе с отцом посреди огромного холла поместья, паренек замер в восхищении, что, впрочем, не стало для Сириуса сюрпризом: мэнор производил впечатление и на более искушенных ценителей прекрасного.

К счастью, домовые эльфы поместья обладали куда более приятными, чем у Кричера, манерами и не отказывались исполнять свои обязанности. Трое из них тут же занялись багажом, переместив их вещи в хозяйские покои и во вторую по величине комнату, предназначавшуюся Ориону. Здешние домовики оказались тихими, послушными созданиями, семье Блэк они служили с давних пор и постоянно проживали в этом доме.

Таким образом, мэнор всегда был ухожен и готов к приему жильцов, хотя здесь никто не появлялся уже более двадцати лет. К счастью, та ветвь рода Блэк, к которой принадлежал отец Сириуса, славилась умеренными взглядами и избегала крайностей, поэтому их поместье не было захламлено темными, внушающими отвращение вещами, как особняк на площади Гриммо.

Растормошив ошеломленного Ориона, мужчина повел его знакомиться с новым домом.

Снаружи усадьба представляла собой средний по размеру белый дворец, оформленный в славянском стиле, с башенками и позолоченными куполами. Вокруг раскинулись широкие угодья, покрытые лесами и озерной гладью. В былые времена в конюшнях содержали лошадей, и даже пегасов, но теперь они пустовали. До побега Сириуса из дома зимние каникулы он регулярно проводил здесь, с отцом и Регулусом.

Сейчас мужчина с ностальгией думал о тех днях. Это были единственные счастливые воспоминания о семье. Вдали от жены и ее влияния, отец расслаблялся и становился более общительным, на несколько коротких дней снимая маску ледяного аристократа.

С озорной улыбкой демонстрируя Ориону окрестности, Сириус попутно рассказывал о детских проказах, которые устраивал здесь вместе с Регулусом. Услышав, как они развлекались гонками на пегасах, мальчик буквально впал в экстаз, и Сириус задумался, не купить ли одного Ориону на день рождения.

Ему также хотелось научить сына летать на метле. Навыки Сириуса в полетах были, конечно, несравнимы с талантами Джеймса, но ему казалось, что Орион упустит значительную часть своего детства, если не сможет играть в квиддич.

Они вернулись в дом, где Сириус продолжил экскурсию. Полы и колонны внутри поместья были отделаны белым мрамором, а каждое помещение оформлено в собственные цвета. В хозяйской спальне доминировали темно-голубые оттенки, а комнату, доставшуюся Ориону, называли «изумрудной», благодаря царящему в ней глубокому зеленому цвету, разбавленному мягкими голубыми тонами.

Когда Орион поинтересовался насчет библиотеки, Сириус лишь покорно вздохнул, пряча усмешку, и провел его в огромный овальный зал с высокими потолками, облицованный панелями красного дерева. Многоярусная библиотека была сверху донизу заставлена книгами. Своим богатством она намного превосходила ту, что осталась на площади Гриммо, поэтому Сириус подозревал, что в ближайшие дни будет редко видеться с сыном.

Расположившись в шикарных креслах главной гостиной, они наслаждались чаем, заваренным и поданным домовыми эльфами.

— Это место восхитительно! Я и не ожидал, что здесь будет настолько… величественно. Почему твоя семья, владея подобным чудом, жила в особняке на площади Гриммо? — полюбопытствовал Орион. Мальчик был очарован атмосферой мэнора.

Сириус вздохнул.

— Тебе нужно понять, что волшебный мир, практически, не вылезал из войн с 1940-ых годов. Именно тогда Блэки решили перебраться в Англию, так как там было гораздо безопаснее, а сюда наведываться только зимой и на непродолжительное время. Война против Лорда Гриндевальда зверствовала несколько лет, но, к счастью, мэнор нельзя разрушить внешними силами, и он остался невредим.

— Гриндевальд, — задумчиво протянул Орион. — Расскажи мне о нем.

— Ну, на уроках истории магии я особым вниманием не блистал, – лукаво усмехнулся Сириус. — Но могу сказать, что Геллерт Гриндевальд был темным волшебником, выпускником Дурмстранга, и именно в нем он завербовал большинство своих последователей. Русские долгое время были его союзниками, так что здесь до сих пор можно найти его приверженцев. В свое время Гриндевальда считали вундеркиндом; полагаю, он один из сильнейших волшебников нашего столетья. Сторонников он начал собирать еще в Дурмстранге, а после окончания школы провел некоторое время в Англии и других европейских странах. Именно он организовал движение, направленное против магглорожденных. Он верил, что волшебники несоизмеримо выше магглов и магглорожденных, а, значит, должны ими править, чтобы построить лучший мир. Недаром его девизом было: «Ради Общего Блага». Его считали великим вождем и оратором, и он действительно многих убедил своими речами.

— Думаю, о маггловских войнах ты знаешь? — помолчав, спросил Сириус.

Паренек кивнул, он прочел кучу книг о Первой и Второй Мировых Войнах и был неплохо о них осведомлен.

— Первым делом, — продолжил мужчина, — Гриндевальд заключил союз с одним из маггловских правителей, Гитлером, если не ошибаюсь. Я думаю, именно под влиянием Гриндевальда этот маггл начал убивать своих же подданных.* Простецы гибли миллионами, и Гриндевальд использовал это, как доказательство своих утверждений: магглы – жестоки и опасны, они нуждаются в контроле, и лишь волшебники могут обеспечить «мир во всем мире». У Гриндевальда была поддержка армии Гитлера, да и сам он собрал довольно многочисленное войско. Английские и французские сообщества волшебников объединились, чтобы противостоять ему, но они изрядно проигрывали в численности. **После того, как его маггловская армия была повержена совместными усилиями магглов Великобритании, России и Соединенных Штатов Америки, Гриндевальд начал терять свой авторитет. Надо отметить, что здесь его подвели русские сторонники. Кровопролитная война между русскими и немецкими магглами проходила по плану Гриндевальда с целью сократить маггловское население. Но его русские союзники потеряв контроль над своими магглами, не смогли затянуть войну между Россией и Германией на необходимый срок.**

Сделав паузу, Сириус удостоверился, что мальчик успевает следить за ходом событий, и в очередной раз с гордостью убедившись в сообразительности сына, продолжил:

— Война продолжалась четыре года, многие магические поселения были уничтожены, а волшебники уже устали от сражений. Ходили слухи, что Гриндевальд – непобедимый дуэлянт, и немногим дано тягаться с ним силами и мастерством. Альбус Дамблдор еще в молодости прославился на всю Англию своим могуществом, и соотечественники умоляли его сразиться с Гриндевальдом. Они верили, что только Дамблдор способен с ним справиться. Я не знаю подробностей, но в итоге Дамблдор и Гриндевальд сошлись в поединке один на один, пока их армии стояли в стороне. Согласно договоренности, победитель этой схватки выигрывал всю войну. Я слышал, что дуэль длилась двенадцать часов. Наконец, Дамблдор победил, и Гриндевальд был взят в плен. Полагаю, он все еще жив.

— Невероятно! — выпалил Орион. — Как один-единственный волшебник смог собрать под своим началом столько магов и захватить столько власти? И Дамблдор победил его. Должно быть, он сейчас самый сильный волшебник на Земле, да?

— Многие в это верят, — ответил мужчина. — Он весьма почитаем в Англии и неплохо справляется с постом директора Хогвартса. Многие воспринимают его, как Светлого Лорда, хотя он, кажется, не имеет политических амбиций. Я знаю, что Дамблдор обладает большим влиянием на Министерство и Визенгамот, и пользуется всеобщим уважением как победитель Гриндевальда. Но темными семьями, которые разделяют убеждения Гриндевальда, он презираем. Волдеморт и его сторонники, кстати, весьма ревностные его противники. У Волдеморта против Дамблдора личная вендетта, но ее причины мне не известны.

— А что ты знаешь о происхождении самого Волдеморта? — с энтузиазмом спросил Орион. Он уже читал о Гриндевальде, в библиотеке на площади Гриммо информации о нем хватало, но вот прошлое Волдеморта почти не освещалось, что весьма интриговало мальчика.

— Честно говоря, не так уж много, — признался Сириус. — Появление Волдеморта окружено тайной. Я знаю, что он – англичанин, но где он получил образование, каково его настоящее имя, покрыто мраком неизвестности. Он просто возник из ниоткуда, провозглашая идеалы Гриндевальда. И темные волшебники, недовольные нынешним положением вещей, тут же сплотились вокруг него. После поражения Гриндевальда Темные Искусства приобрели весьма дурную репутацию, так как тот был Темным Лордом. В большинстве стран их запретили, а темных магов бросали в тюрьмы за использование темной магии, даже если они не применяли ее против других волшебников.

— Это несправедливо! — возмущенно вставил Орион.

Вздохнув, Сириус нервно провел рукой по изрядно отросшим волосам.

— Должен отметить, что предубеждений в то время действительно хватало, и многие осужденные не заслуживали своей участи. Волшебники боялись повторения недавней трагедии и искореняли любое использование темной магии, чтобы предотвратить появление нового Темного Лорда. Ввиду стольких ограничений, темные рода вынуждены были скрываться, не имея возможности свободно практиковать свою магию. Так что, стоило Волдеморту появиться на сцене, как он сразу же получил их полную поддержку. Он был молод, но чрезвычайно могущественен, вероятно, сопоставим по силе с Дамблдором.

— Я слышал, что его считали обаятельным красавцем, — ворчливо признал Сириус. — Кроме того, ходили слухи, что он – наследник Салазара Слизерина, так что для отчаявшихся темных магов Волдеморт стал идеальным Темным Лордом. В битвах я, к счастью, никогда не сталкивался с ним лицом к лицу, но он внушал страх даже нам, аврорам. Сражаясь с Пожирателями Смерти, Волдеморта мы всегда оставляли Дамблдору.

Замолчав, мужчина посмотрел на притихшего сына. Вид у того был весьма восторженный, и Сириус осознал, что мальчик и впрямь сильно заинтересовался Волдемортом. Волшебник нахмурился, вспоминая заявление Ориона о том, что он пока не уверен, кого следует поддерживать в этом противостоянии: Волдеморта или Дамблдора. Несмотря на то, что темный маг убил его мать и Джеймса, мальчик на полном серьезе задумывался о союзе с этим чудовищем. Эта мысль заставила мужчину содрогнуться. Он обещал сыну безоговорочную поддержку, но молил Мерлина, чтобы его выбор не пал на Волдеморта, ибо этот жестокий садист казался ему напрочь лишенным человеческих эмоций.

— И Дамблдор не смог его остановить? Победив Гриндевальда в одном-единственном поединке, он несколько раз сразился с Волдемортом и не смог его одолеть? — спросил Орион с восхищенным блеском в глазах.

Просто изумительно! Какими же силами обладал Волдеморт, если Дамблдор оказался не в состоянии его победить? А еще он, возможно, был наследником Слизерина! Кто знает, какая магия была в его распоряжении. Из книг мальчик знал, что Слизерин, в свое время, создал множество заклинаний, применять которые мог только он сам. Речь шла о заклинаниях на парселтанге – языке змей. Они встречались лишь в текстах, написанных на этом языке, и только тот, в ком текла кровь Слизерина, и кто унаследовал от него дар змееуста, мог их прочесть.

— Ты прав. Дамблдор не смог его одолеть. Но ты смог, — подмигнул ему Сириус.

После этих слов размышления Ориона свернули в новое русло. Об этом он как-то подзабыл. Но ведь это полная бессмыслица. Он не обладает таким могуществом… по крайней мере, пока не обладает, напомнил себе мальчик. Тогда каким образом он изловчился совершить этот подвиг, если его возможности и рядом не стояли с директорскими? Да еще в младенчестве?

— Это несерьезно, — встряхнул головой Орион.

В ответ Сириус лишь широко ухмыльнулся.

«Порой отец такой еще ребенок!» — мысленно подивился мальчик, и уже вслух продолжил:

— Как такое возможно, что о Волдеморте, при всем его могуществе, так мало известно? Он, должно быть, сильнее Дамблдора, раз тот не смог его остановить. А в случившемся со мной и вовсе нет смысла. Я был всего лишь младенцем, без всяких суперспособностей!

— Я не знаю. Это всех застало врасплох. Может быть, Лили сделала что-то…

— Да, конечно, — возбужденно перебил его Орион, — но даже если она и сделала что-то… крутое, а ты говорил, она была весьма сильной ведьмой, все равно ей было не справиться с Волдемортом!

Сириус вздрогнул. Временами, мальчик поражал его своей бесчувственностью. Он говорил о смерти Лили так, словно просто анализировал свершившийся факт, не вызывающий у него особых эмоций… Но, может быть, он несправедлив к сыну, ведь тот никогда ее не знал. Он и понятия не имел о ее доброте и ласке, как пылко она защищала дорогих ей людей, каким теплом и любовью одаривала окружающих.

Сириус оборвал ход своих мыслей. Он только зря себя изводит. Ему нужно жить дальше, а долго ли он выдержит, разрываясь от боли при любом упоминании ее имени? Вздохнув, он постарался сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Я знаю, что она была ему не соперник, но, возможно, она оградила тебя какими-то защитными чарами… Хотя таким образом не спасти от смертельного проклятия, но ее добровольное самопожертвование, очевидно, сыграло в этом не последнюю роль.

— Да, услышав твой рассказ, я тоже в первую очередь подумал о таком варианте. И перерыл библиотеку на площади Гриммо в поисках книг, описывающих волшебство, основанное на жертвенности и любви. Я их нашел, отец, и в них действительно шла речь о защитной магии, только ей нельзя остановить смерть. Если бы Волдеморт наслал на меня пыточное или режущее проклятие, магия, вызванная ее действиями, защитила бы меня, но он использовал смертельное проклятие, и ничто, включая магию любви, не в силах его остановить. Я пересмотрел на эту тему кучу литературы, и везде однозначно утверждалось: «Это невозможно».

Орион вздохнул. Он готов был возненавидеть тайну, окружающую события той Хэллоуинской ночи. Что за магия позволила ему выжить и покончила с Волдемортом? Большей частью его изыскания, так или иначе, касались этой загадки, но существенных результатов не принесли. По всем законам выходило, что смертельное проклятие неотразимо, и, следовательно, пережить его мог только какой-то магический уродец. От этой мысли мальчика перекосило. Дядя Вернон был бы счастлив.

Заметив, с каким пиететом сын относится к данному вопросу, Сириус пришел к выводу, что в будущем это грозит вылиться в настоящую одержимость. Но этот уникальный факт из жизни мальчика и в самом деле не имел аналогов в истории, и при всем желании мужчина не смог бы удовлетворить интерес сына, поэтому он решил сменить тему и перейти к более насущным проблемам:

— Ну ладно, а чем бы ты хотел заняться сейчас, щеночек?

Орион улыбнулся. Он был без ума от этого прозвища, и Сириус, видя такое дело, теперь использовал его, чтобы подбодрить паренька или задать беседе более легкомысленный тон.

— Я хотел бы научиться анимагии, — заявил мальчик и мысленно усмехнулся: — «Посмотрим, что папа ответит на это».

Сириус застонал. Кто о чем, а Орион об учебе. И никаких развлечений. Он надеялся, что сын начнет советоваться насчет розыгрышей или спросит, как понравиться девочке, или что-то в этом духе. Ну ладно, анимагом, конечно, стать непросто, но зато потом можно будет всласть повеселиться.

— Орион, — начал Сириус, — в библиотеке наверняка найдется немало книг по этой теме, и я в свою очередь поделюсь с тобой собственным опытом, но сперва нам надо выбраться в город за покупками. Ты все еще носишь старые вещи Регулуса, а я не могу допустить, чтобы мой сын расхаживал по округе в неподобающем виде. Так что, решай, что тебе нужно приобрести.

Орион рассмеялся. Его отцу, определенно, было не чуждо тщеславие, учитывая, сколько внимания он уделял внешности.

— Хорошо, мне нужна одежда, и ты как-то говорил, что собираешься обучать меня полетам, так что нам понадобятся метлы. И, хм-м, дай-ка подумать, чтобы такого еще полезного прикупить… Не знаю… Ну-у, скажем, волшебную палочку? — с притворной задумчивостью протянул паренек.

— Отлично, — развеселился мужчина, — тогда собирайся. Мне тоже понадобится зимняя одежда. Кстати, не думай, что имеешь представление о зиме, если не зимовал в России.

— Отец, подожди, а что с моим шрамом? Я пока еще не нашел магического способа его скрыть, — обеспокоено вставил Орион. Усилия, потраченные мальчиком на поиски, так и не принесли практической пользы.

— М-м-м, думаю, с этим тебе поможет остроконечная шляпа, — выдал Сириус, старательно пряча улыбку.

В глазах Ориона отразилось недоверие. Если отец рассчитывает, что он согласится таскаться повсюду в какой-то нелепой шляпе, то его ждет большое разочарование.

Сириус расхохотался. И это его еще обвиняют в тщеславии!

— Не волнуйся, щеночек, у меня есть красивая, элегантная меховая шапка, из тех, что здесь в моде. Она отлично прикроет твой лоб. А когда вернемся, я помогу тебе найти средство поэффективнее.

Недолгие сборы – и Орион готов к своей первой экскурсии по магической Москве. Рывок совместной аппарации перенес их обоих в уютное кафе, и вскоре мальчик с интересом рассматривал его посетителей-волшебников. В основном они были одеты в тяжелые меховые шубы разнообразных, а иногда весьма причудливых расцветок. Многие носили меховые шапки вроде той, что дал ему отец, которая, кстати, пришлась ему по вкусу: она была теплой и пушистой. Те, кому позволяла длина волос, оборачивали их вокруг головы наподобие тюрбана, другие щеголяли в шляпах, украшенных чучелами неизвестных существ. Были и такие, что предпочитали шубам не по погоде легкие мантии, окружая свои тела согревающими чарами.

Они словно попали на показ диковинной магической моды, и Сириус, забавы ради, взялся шутливо комментировать наряды волшебников, попадавшихся им на пути. Орион с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу хохот. Поход с отцом все больше походил на прогулку с непоседливым младшим братишкой и все больше ему нравился.

Покинув кафе, они оказались на оживленной площади с огромным фонтаном в центре. Сириус увлек Ориона к фонтану и, ответив на вопросительный взгляд сына ухмылкой, достойной маньяка, пихнул его в воду.

— Что… — успел сказать паренек, и в тот же миг отцовская рука затолкала его прямиком в чашу фонтана.

В рот Ориона хлынула вода, а подхваченное неведомой силой тело сдавило со всех сторон, затягивая в пучину. Мальчику показалось, что его сбросили не в бассейн, а в огромную трубу, точнее в бездонную голодную яму, которая тут же засосала и проглотила свою жертву. Правда, не успел он толком испугаться, как все закончилось, и паренек обнаружил себя твердо стоящим на ногах в почти идентичном фонтане. Выбираясь из чаши, Орион волновался, что вылезет насквозь мокрым, но стоило его подошвам коснуться земли, как он полностью обсох. Обернувшись, мальчик увидел выныривающего на поверхность Сириуса. Тот с легкостью выскочил из фонтана и подошел к сыну.

— Это было… занятно. И я еще отплачу тебе за это, — заявил Орион довольно ухмыляющемуся отцу.

В ответ Сириус рассмеялся: он обожал новичков в мире магии, их так легко разыграть.

Паренек, наконец, осмотрелся. Прямо перед ними начиналась широкая улица, вся покрытая снегом. По обеим ее сторонам рядами располагались магазинчики, образующие удивительное смешение архитектурных стилей, но с четким преобладанием славянских мотивов – повсюду виднелись небольшие остроконечные купола, раскрашенные во все цвета радуги. Некоторые из них были в полоску, другие – в разноцветный горошек, материалом для третьих служило стекло, позволяющее разглядеть движущиеся внутри них предметы: такая вот своеобразная замена магазинной вывеске. Он уже успел заметить купола с летающей внутри совой и порхающими золотыми снитчами, а один вообще был сконструирован в виде беспрерывно вращающегося котла… Им овладело ощущение, что он, сам того не заметив, перенесся в полную тайн волшебную сказку, очаровывающую с первого взгляда. Все вокруг было таким родным и притягательным, словно ему вдруг повезло найти свое место во вселенной.

Кстати, о везении – словно по заказу, названия большинства магазинов писались сразу на нескольких языках, а продавцы свободно владели английским.

Сначала, они отправились за одеждой. Сириус решил сам подобрать сыну гардероб, аргументируя это тем, что обладает непревзойденным вкусом, которому Ориону у него еще учиться и учиться. Мальчик насмешливо закатил глаза, но не стал лишать отца долгожданного развлечения.

Затем они каждому купили по сове. Орион присмотрел себе большого черного филина, довольно грозного вида, пареньку он сразу понравился, да и птица быстро признала в нем хозяина. Мальчик назвал его Аресом, в честь греческого бога войны. Сириус, в свою очередь, выбрал красивую белоснежную сову и, последовав примеру сына, назвал ее Авророй, в честь греческой богини зари.

В «Товарах для квиддича» мужчина снова взял дело в свои руки и приобрел две метлы Нимбус 2000, квиддичную форму и набор мячей для игры.

Наконец, они добрались до лавки Грегоровича, торгующего волшебными палочками. По дороге Сириус объяснил, что ее владелец является одним из лучших изготовителей волшебных палочек, и содержит магазины по всей Европе.

К счастью, мастерская Грегоровича располагалась прямо в главном филиале, и он лично обслуживал посетителей. Длинная седая борода и изрядно облысевшая шевелюра свидетельствовали о преклонном возрасте мастера, но, судя по энтузиазму, с которым он вручал мальчику одну палочку за другой, энергия била в нем ключом. Они пробыли в магазине уже около часа, но Грегорович так и не смог предложить Ориону ни одного приемлемого варианта, хотя Сириус давным-давно подобрал себе подходящий экземпляр.

— Что ж, молодой человек. Мы перебрали практически весь мой магазин. Могу только сказать, что за всю свою трудовую деятельность впервые встречаюсь с подобным случаем. — Мастер с отрешенным видом постоял за прилавком, хмуря и без того морщинистый лоб. Потом вперил в Ориона изучающий взор и задумчиво произнес: — Может быть… Да, вероятно, стоит попробовать… Почему бы и нет? Возможно, она предназначена именно вам.

Старик исчез в подсобном помещении, а несколько минут спустя вернулся с изящным футляром в руках, из которого аккуратно извлек длинную тонкую волшебную палочку чистейшего белого цвета.

Едва пальцы Ориона сомкнулись на ее рукояти, как по его жилам пробежали потоки магии, покалыванием охватывая занемевшее вдруг тело, и устремились в волшебную палочку. Снаружи мальчика с ног до головы окутало объятьями тепла, а внутри, вторя сердечному ритму, завибрировала магия. Ее пульсация становилась все сильнее и напряженнее, пока Орион не почувствовал, что уже не в состоянии вместить в себя эту бурлящую лавину. А мощь все продолжала нарастать, словно решила разорвать его на части. Похоже, магия искала выход из его тела, и обеспокоенный паренек попытался взять ее под контроль. Но она лишь вздыбилась непокорными волнами, приумножая внутреннее давление. Он уже готов был бросить палочку, как все внезапно прекратилось. Осталось только приятное покалывание, и к мальчику вернулось обычное восприятие.

Да уж, такого точно не происходило ни с одной из перепробованных им палочек. Орион даже порядком испугался накала захлестнувшей его, а затем схлынувшей магии.

Пристальный взгляд Грегоровича не поддавался расшифровке. Заметив обращенный к нему взор мальчика, мастер принял равнодушно-спокойный вид:

— Что ж, вне всяких сомнений, ее выбор пал на вас. Хочется отметить уникальность этой палочки. Я сотворил ее как опытный образец и никогда не думал, что найдется маг, способный ее подчинить. Не удивительно, что другие вам не подошли. В обычных палочках содержится лишь одно ядро, в вашей же – их два, но суть не в этом. Дело в том, что ради эксперимента я использовал диаметрально противоположные ядра. И я никогда не думал… Хм-м-м, в общем, вам досталась палочка с очень могущественной и темпераментной двойной сердцевиной: слезы феникса и яд василиска… Жизнь и Смерть.

Грегорович умолк и снова принялся сверлить Ориона глазами.

«Право, а нельзя ли поменьше драматизма?» — подумал Сириус, все еще потрясенный исключительной мощью, вспыхнувшей вдруг в Орионе, когда тот коснулся белоснежной палочки. И мужчина видел, что мальчик тоже встревожен случившимся.

Орион тем временем, кивнув старику в ответ, увлеченно поглаживал свежеобретенную палочку. Он до сих пор ощущал тепло разбуженной в нем силы. Его тело всегда было восприимчиво к окружающим его потокам магии, он повсюду ее чувствовал: в самих волшебниках, в зачарованных ими домах и предметах, даже в воздухе. Но никогда раньше он не сталкивался с таким шквалом энергии. Эта мощь не только напугала его, но и заставила жаждать повторения. Паренек снова хотел испытать эти невероятные ощущения.

Расплатившись, они покинули лавку. Пристальный взгляд Грегоровича провожал Ориона до самой двери.

В поместье оба Блэка вернулись заметно уставшими. Пожелав отцу спокойной ночи, Орион отправился в свою комнату, вернее в 'покои, достойные принца'. Особенно мальчику нравилась его любимая, зелено-голубая цветовая гамма. Избавившись от одежды, паренек достал изящный футляр и приласкал лежащую в нем волшебную палочку кончиками пальцев.

Она казалась ему самим совершенством. Мальчик забрался в постель и прижал палочку к груди, снова наслаждаясь окутывающим его теплом…

«_Гайя… Гайя…_»

Услышав мягкий, взывающий к нему шепот, Орион непроизвольно распахнул глаза и осмотрелся. «Гайя?» Или ему это почудилось? Замерев, он навострил уши, вслушиваясь в царящую в комнате тишину. Ничего. «Должно быть, я и впрямь сильно устал», – заключил про себя паренек, пристраивая палочку на прикроватной тумбочке.

Минуты бежали одна за другой, а Орион так и ворочался под одеялом, мучаясь бессонницей. Он не знал, была ли в этом виновата палочка и его с ней экстравагантное знакомство или другая вещица, недавно попавшая ему в руки.

«Может, взглянуть на него еще раз? Или попытаться открыть? Нет, забирая его из комнаты Регулуса, я решил, что не стану этого делать, пока не узнаю об этом предмете побольше. Слишком сильная у него аура. Я ощутил ее, едва взяв его в руки. Но ведь я уже знаю, что это такое... Я нашел его описание в одной из книг. Впрочем, если судить по первому владельцу, открывать его становится еще опаснее… Цирцея, я просто хочу еще раз прикоснуться к нему!»

Паренек протянул руку к выдвижному ящику тумбочки. Вот он. Вытащив вещицу, Орион снова невольно ей залюбовался. Искусная гравировка притягивала взор, а изящная серебряная змейка, образовывающая букву, казалась живой. Закрыв глаза, мальчик полностью погрузился в ощущения, вызываемые заключенной в медальоне магией.

Так он и заснул – с довольной улыбкой на устах и медальоном Слизерина, поблескивающим меж крепко сжатых пальцев.

* Если вы помните, все началось с репрессий против евреев в самой Германии.

**…** Примечание от Mary888:

В оригинале сказано: «После того, как его маггловская армия была повержена магглами из Англии и Соединенных Штатов Америки, Гриндевальд начал терять поддержку». Я взяла на себя смелость исправить историческую неточность. И соответственно самой придумать несуществующие подробности.


End file.
